


The Star Burns Orange

by Rei_the_Devilboy



Series: The Star Burns Orange [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Devilboy/pseuds/Rei_the_Devilboy
Summary: 125 years before the destruction of the Death Star, the Republic is thriving. During this peaceful time, colonists and explorers begin moving to the galactic west, encountering new enimies and old foes. Watch as a new generation of Jedi rise to face these challenges as the galaxy begins to slowly burn leading to the Galacitc Civil War, rise of the Empire, and tales of the Rebellion
Series: The Star Burns Orange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Temple

Prologue  
\----------  
Cathar 

“Thank you for coming so soon.” Bowed a Cathar female, the felliniesque woman’s black lined fur and hair blended into the drab grass of the savannah.  
“Of course.” The dark grey robed Jedi bowed in return -in Catharese- his slightly tanned skin and grey hair shimmered in the sunlight, a white wrap around his head where his eyes should be. “Please, lead the way.”  
The Cathar woman led the Jedi inside the tree-city, climbing stairs, passing many families as litters ran about. The laughing of males echoed down some corridors while an Epic was being told to a crowd of children down another, gentle music floated by.  
Higher, deeper, they went into the tree, and gradually a small following joined. The Jedi loved coming to Cathar, a beautiful planet with rich culture and powerful people. Jedi weren’t uncommon on Cathar, and many came from here; although they could best be described as unorthodox.  
They arrived in a larger room, surrounded by carvings of Cathar warriors during their hunts, the ancient combat against Mandalorians, and the successes of many Jedi Knights.  
A young girl stood in the center, her parents on either side, three more Cathar children behind them. The girl had auburn hair, faint black markings on short russet fur, and piercing green emerald eyes.  
“She’s a little old.” Noted the Jedi, furrowing his brow. The Force giving him the eyes to ‘see’.  
“Eight.” Answered the girl’s Father, a tall and strong Cathar, the tree’s tribal leader.  
The Jedi bowed before moving towards the girl. He knelt down in front of her. “What is your name, little one?”  
“Ravash.” She answered.  
“Do you know what a Jedi is?”  
She nodded. “They protect the Galaxy, fighting evil wherever it may be.” She smiled, the Miralukan could feel it, and he grinned.  
“Would you like to be a Jedi?”

Ch. 1  
Ravash

‘Jedi. What did he mean by me being a Jedi?’ I wondered. This strange blind folded man in front of me was offering me the title of a Legend. Everyone knew about the Jedi, I had to take the chance, the possibility, for my family.  
“Yes.” I cheered.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to my father, he had a smile on his face. “You will make a great Jedi. Make our family proud.”  
My mother knelt down and wrapped me into a hug. “My little warrior, stay safe, and let the Force guide you.”  
My siblings ran out to me, and wrapped me in hugs.  
“Don’t go Ravash.” Pouted Rimu, my twin brother.  
“We want you to stay.” Agreed Jivaz, one of my younger siblings.  
“Don’t leave.” Echoed Isax.  
“Don’t worry guys.” I cheered. “I’ll be ok. I’m going to be a Jedi.”  
“You’ll come back and see us, right?” Whined Isax.  
“I’ll come back. I promise.”  
“Ravash?” Asked the Jedi. “Are you ready to go?”  
I nodded.  
“Then let us go, it’s a long journey to Coruscant.”  
The Jedi rose, his brown robes flowing as he made his way back down the tree, cutting through the small crowd.  
“Bye bye, guys.” I waved, chasing after the Jedi.  
I felt the savannah grass under my feet, several meters away was a ship, it was cool looking ship with large engines.  
I stepped up the ramp and into the ship.  
It was cool, temperature wise and the machinery was interesting.  
“You like the ship?” Asked the Jedi.  
“Yeah.” I looked down the corridor, towards the front of the spaceship.  
“You want to go to the bridge?”  
“Bridge?”  
“The place where they pilot the ship.” Explained the Jedi. “Do you want to see it?”  
“Yeah.” I nodded.  
“Then follow me, little one.”  
I chased the heels of the man as we walked up the ship.  
“Captain, are we ready for lift off?” Asked the Jedi.  
“Aye sir.” Said the human. “Everything is ready, course plotted to Coruscant.”  
“Then lift off. We have to get back as soon as possible.”  
“Right away.”  
“You ever been to space, Ravash?” Asked the Jedi.  
“Nu-uh.” I shook my head.  
“Then you’re in for a treat.” The Jedi smiled.  
Engines roared to life, feeling us rise upwards. I could see the tree, and many others across the plains, the highlands off in the distance. The blue sky grew black, little dots of light flashing into existence.  
I let out a gasp. I was looking down at my home, then our moon, and star.  
“Engaging hyperdrive.” Announced the Co-pilot.  
The stars stretched, dots becoming steaks, and streaks becoming a vortex of blue.  
“Come, Ravash. I need to do something. We have a test to take.”  
“Test?” I tilted my head to one side as I followed the Jedi back down the hall.  
He stepped into a small lounge like area, a couple chairs scattered around.  
He pulled something from his cloak, a little device.  
“Hold out your finger for me. There’s gonna be a little prick.”  
He took my hand, pressing the end against my finger tip, a tiny prick at the tip, making me wince.  
“Sorry about that.” He wiped the excess blood off my finger, before pulling out a second device, a little monitor. “I want you to tell me what’s on this.”  
“How can I do that if I can’t see it?” I asked, confused. My Cathar accent coming out in my Basic.  
He chuckled. “Just try.” He flicked a switch. “Now, concentrate, and tell me what you see.”  
I glared at the back of the device, trying to see inside it.  
“Don’t try and melt it.” Chuckled the Jedi. “Try to find the other presence in the room.”  
I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t see anything. Just a metal backplate.  
I grunted in frustration, trying to see what was on that pesky screen.  
The Jedi hummed and put the screen away.  
“Hey, I want to keep trying.” I shouted, reaching for the screen.  
He stood up and moved over to a chair in the lounge, I darted over and tried grabbing at the screen, it jostled forward and I saw the corner move, but it went no further.  
“Come here, Ravash.” Commanded the Jedi, motioning to a chair.  
I jumped into the chair, my legs dangling above the floor, reminding me of the tree branches of my now distant home.  
“What’s your name?” I asked.  
“I am Erioh, Erioh De’is.”  
“How can you see? You have a blindfold on.”  
The Jedi chuckled. “I’m Miralukan.” He answered. “All my people are blind.”  
“Woah.” I gasped. “That sounds like it would make hunting hard.”  
“It does at times. But I manage.”  
“What is Coruscant like?”  
“It’s a wondrous planet, covered in city as far as the eye can see. So many interesting people, all on one planet.”  
“What about the forests?”  
“There haven’t been forests of Coruscant for thousands of years. But don’t worry, the Jedi Temple has many, many, arboretums around.”  
“Oh.” I looked down at the cold metal below my feet. Was this what awaited me at the Temple?  
“What color is your lightsaber?”  
“I carry a purple saber.” He answered. “Do you want to see it.”  
I nodded my head vigorously, making him smile.  
The Jedi lifted his hand up, the hilt flashing into his hand and igniting into a beautiful violet blade. It hummed and purred. The saber looked like one solid piece. The hilt was nocked with embedded grip lines, the switch embedded into the metal. Two small openings allowed purple light to spill out before a thick band of metal around the saber. The end was angled, with two prongs on the high side. The end had a dark navy blue strip of cloth tied around a metal loop.  
“Will I get to build one? How do I get a color?” I asked, my legs swinging wildly.  
“You’ll learn many things about the Order once we reach Coruscant, and you begin your studies and training.” Answered Erioh as he sat back down, the lightsaber now clipped to his best.  
“Will there be others?”  
“Oh, there will be lots of other kids, some younger than you, going through training right alongside you.”  
“Jedi training sounds cool.”  
“Oh, little one, it is very cool, but demanding. You think you’re up for that?”  
“I’ve been running around savannahs and climbing trees and fighting with my family. I can do anything.”  
“That’s the spirit.” The Jedi ruffled my hair. “You’ll make a Jedi yet.”

\---------

“Are you ready?” Asked Master Erioh, leading me to the training room.  
“Yes.” I cheered. I was enjoying my new robes. Tan pants and shirt that seemed a little baggy, and a brown belt, my new training saber hitting my leg every now then.  
We stepped into a small circular room that reminded me of back home, and my room carved into the tree, except here metal shimmered.  
A group of younglings were sitting scattered around a short, green Jedi. His ears were long, receding black hair cascaded down his back in thick locks.  
First in line was a boy, he looked human but something was off, his skin seemed a little too pale, while a wooden hair pin kept jet black hair tied back. Next to him was, I think a girl, with grey skin and red streaks below the eyes. After her was a dark green skinned girl with dark eyes, several tentacles replacing her hair. A lighter green skinned boy was grinning ear to ear, talking to a blue skinned and red eyed boy next to him, his longer hair a navy color. The last in line was a human like girl, or were they a boy. I couldn’t tell. They had light skin and short blond hair.  
“Master Yoda.” Called Master Erioh. “I hope I am not intruding.”  
The small Jedi turned to face us, a broad smile on his face. “Interrupting, you are not. Addition of a new youngling, never a disruption.”  
He turned his gaze to me. “Hmm. Eyes bright, your’s are.” Hummed the Jedi. “Name, what is yours?”  
“Ravash Tor.” I answered, my Cathar accent breaking through my Basic.  
“Pleased to meet you, Ravash.” The Jedi nodded his head. “Take a seat, would you.”  
I took a seat next to the boy with blue skin, making him jump a little.  
“Hey, I’m Ravash.” I said.  
“Lore.” He answered quietly.  
“I’m Ceza.” Cheered the green skinned boy, leaning past Lore so he could see me.  
“Younglings.” Called Master Yoda. “We must train. Get a helmet.”  
We all stood up and pulled a grey helmet from a rack before forming back up.  
“You pull the helmet over your eyes once the training begins.” Whispered Lore.  
“Don’t get hit by the lasers, they might be low power but they still hurt.” Advised Ceza.  
“Lasers?” I asked, confused.  
“Younglings, lightsabers ready.”  
I pulled the training saber from my belt and thumbed it on for the first time. I let out a chuckle as the emerald blade hummed. I was here, at the Jedi Temple, all I could hope was that when I fell asleep tonight I would wake up the next sunrise in the Temple.  
I saw a smile tug a Master Yoda’s lips before he began the exercise.  
“Your helmets, lower them, cover your eyes. The Force, trust in it, let it guide you.”  
I pulled the helmet over my eyes, a gentle whooshing sound filled the room as something hovered in the air in front of me, I could smell the metal.  
A sharp pain stabbed my leg, making me jump back, high into the air, claws out, scraping against the floor.  
I readied myself again, saber humming to my side. The whooshing sound came towards me. I swung my saber towards the sound, and I was greeted by another pain to my back.  
I let out a growl, thrusting my saber forward. I heard no sounds of impact. I missed again. All around me I heard lasers hitting blades, and no furious movement, all calm, collected. It made me angry.  
“The Force, feel it, let it flow through you.” Instructed Yoda.  
But I couldn’t rest, I could sense the machine, drifting around me.  
I swung, and swung, and swung, and I couldn’t hit it. It kept moving. I was hit a couple more times, but I was getting better at dodging.  
I began to lose track of time, my body was flowing, smooth, I was hunting, all that mattered was the humming of my blade and the whooshing of the machine.  
Pain seared up my off hand arm, didn’t matter. Block it out, just like Father taught me. The hunt was more important than pain.  
“Ravash, stop now, you may.” Commanded Yoda, his voice, while calm, snapped me back into reality like lightning.  
I stood still, breathing heavily, the saber withdrew back into the hilt. With a huff I pulled the helmet off my face and stood before Yoda, saber in one hand, helmet in the other. The sun was low in the sky, the shadows long.  
“Go now, you may.” Instructed Yoda. “Dinner, for you to eat with the other younglings.”  
“Yes, Master.” I bowed, setting my helmet on the rack and wiping sweat from my face, stepping out of the training room.  
I found my way to the large mess, the youngling group was easy to spot, the large mix of aliens made it easy to find.  
“‘Bout time you got here.” Quipped Ceza, stabbing a piece of meat.  
“You were in the training room for quite a while.” Added the tentacle haired girl. “Did you get in trouble or something?”  
“On her first day? Looks like we won’t be seeing her for much longer.” Joked the black haired boy getting a laugh out of most of the table.  
“So, what’s the story?” Asked Lore.  
“I was just training.” I shrugged. “Swinging my saber trying to hit the thing.”  
“You’re gonna be sore tomorrow.” Added the tentacle haired girl.  
“Not really.” I fired back. “I’m used to that kind of movement.”  
“Then you’ll have some pretty bad bruises.” Added Ceza. “Those bolts might not hurt too much at first but you’ll be paying the price later.” He slid his plate over to me. “You can have the rest of mine. Not hungry.”  
I saw Lore give him a little glance before taking a sip from his soup bowl.  
“Thanks.” I licked my lips before my claws came out and began cutting the meat into pieces. I had some sense of table manners.  
As I began eating, most of the table was just staring at me. I swallowed. “What?” I asked. “I’m just eating.”  
“It's just that most people use a fork.” Answered the grey skinned girl, who was eating a salad.  
“Don’t mean to be rude, but this is more polite for a Cathar. I could eat like I was at home. After a hunt, my older siblings would just tear open a freshly killed mountain bison.” I rapped my claws on the table.  
I could see Ceza and Lore, along with the tentacle haired girl trying to stifle laughter.  
“The taste of freshly killed beast. Alive mere seconds ago, meat perfectly tender before the body cools. So, just remember that you judge the way someone eats.” I finished, taking a bite and tearing it. The girl gave me a sour expression and left the table.  
Ceza lost it, laughing his head off, holding his stomach, Lore was shaking his head right beside him, the green girl was side-eyes both of them with a devious grin on her face.  
After dinner ended I strolled out of the mess and was ready to explore this place.  
“Hey, Ravash.” Called the green skinned girl, getting me to turn, Ceza and Lore not too far behind her. “That was hilarious. I’m Erenu, Erenu Fe.” She reached out for a handshake, which I gladly took.  
“My stomach hurts.” Sighed Lore. “I was laughing too hard.”  
“You had time to tour the Temple Complex?” Asked Ceza.  
“Nuh-uh.” I shook my head. “I got here today.”  
“Alright, first place, the Archives.” Erenu grabbed my hand and began dragging me through the ornately carved walls. “I love the archives. I spend all the time I can there.”  
“How far away is it?” I asked, now running alongside her, Ceza and Lore trailing behind.  
“Not too much farther, just down a couple levels.”  
“That’s a little far.” I retorted.  
We barreled down the stairs of the Temple, passing Jedi Knights and Padawans, some laughing at the four of us.  
“And here we are.” Declared Erenu, barely out of breath.  
The Archives were beautiful. Massive bookshelf-like structures glimmered with blue light. Tables with holographic keyboards and monitors were in use, while some Jedi roamed through the massive shelves for information.  
“So much running.” Groaned Ceza. “You know I’m bad at running.”  
“Oh shut up.” Quipped Erenu. “Master Jin.” She called to an older Twi’lek with glasses as she ran up to him. He looked up from his monitor as the green-skinned girl ran up to him. His smile widened a bit. “Ah.” He trailed off in Twi’leki, which Erenu followed in suit.  
She said something, causing the Jedi master to chuckle.  
She turned back to us, motioning us to come forward.  
“We got a new person.” Cheered Erenu in Basic.  
“Hi.” I waved before Erenu whipped her head back, one of her tentacles catching me in the face. I cleared my throat. “It's nice to meet you, Master.” I bowed in greeting. These new customs would take some getting used to. “I’m Ravash, Ravash Tor.  
“Hmm.” He cleared his throat. “Pleasure to meet you. Master Jin, Jedi Librarian.” He answered in near perfect Catharese.  
I was stunned, not many aliens could speak my language, or so I heard from my Father. “Your Catharese is almost perfect.” I praised in my native tongue. “When did you learn it?”  
He chuckled, switching back to Basic. “I have had the time to study a great many languages..”  
“Master Jin is really smart.” Praised Erenu. “He even taught me Twi’leki.”  
“Teaching.” Scolded the Librarian. “You still have much to learn.”  
“Yes, Master.”  
“Not to say that you aren’t an exemplary student, but don’t let that go to your head. Did you finish reading the book I gave you?”  
“Yes. I actually finished the next one, too.” Answered Erenu.  
“Splendid. Let those mull over for a few days, reread, then come back and talk to me, alright?”  
“Will do.”  
“Now it's my turn to show you my favorite spot.” Ceza cheered before running off, back up the stairs, Lore trailing behind.  
“Hey, wait for us.” I called.  
“I thought you hated running.” Quipped Erenu.  
“Now this, this is a cool spot.” Sighed Ceza as he leaned against a massive pillar. The view was wide and open, the pillars hung over some of the walkway, and the city scape of Coruscant splayed out in front of us. Two of Courscant’s moons floated overhead in the back night sky. With all the city lights it was like someone pulled the stars from the heavens and placed them on the planet. In its own way, it was breathtaking.  
But I didn’t like it. No green, no trees, no mountains. While breathtaking, I found it artificial, bland. I prefered the scene of Cathar, savannahs for kilometers, massive mountains rising in the distance, the branches of tree-cities silhouetted by the rising sun. By the gods did I miss home.  
“Yeah. It’s pretty cool.” Agreed Lore.  
“Definitely a cool spot.” Added Erenu  
“It’s, interesting.” I admitted.  
“You don’t like it?” Asked Ceza.  
“I mean, it’s cool. It’s just, just all grey.” I sighed. “I bet Mother and Father and all my siblings are enjoying the warm sun, gazing up at the moon, or sitting in the tree, hearing tales about the warriors past.”  
“How many siblings do you have?” Asked Erenu.  
“Fifteen.” I answered.  
“Fifteen?” Stammered Ceza. “How can you have fifteen siblings?”  
“Cathar are born in litters. I have two twin brothers and a twin sister. She looks almost exactly like me.”  
“So you’re one of a quadruplet?” Asked Lore.  
“Yep.” I nodded. “It's actually one of the smaller litters. One of my friends was in a litter of nine.”  
“Cathar are weird.” Ceza shook his head, which was promptly slapped by Erenu.  
“You’re one to talk. You’re Mirialan.”  
“You haven’t met a Chiss.” Muttered Lore.  
“What's your favorite spot?” I asked Lore.  
“Oh, uh.” He paused. “The workshops. I enjoy tinkering with machines when I can.”  
“Have you ever finished one?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then let’s go see it.” I suggested.  
“Sure.” He shrugged. “Follow me.” He strolled back into the Temple, us not too far behind, following the blue-skinned boy down twisting passageways.  
“Here we are.” Announced Lore as he opened the door.  
The workshop was vast. Old shelves seemed to be stacked on top of each other, some parts bulging out of them. Worktables sat closest to us, some half-finished projects laying about. The lights here were slightly dimmer here, which I found a little strange.  
“Don’t touch anything.” Instructed Lore as he walked over to a locker.  
After fiddling with stuff inside the locker, he walked back to us, a piece of metal in hand.  
“This is it.” He sighed. The device looked like a metal cube, with a few lines engraved into it.  
Lore pressed a button on top of the cube before setting it down on the table, the device’s gears whirring and mechanisms clinking. The cube began to expand, piece by piece, until a much larger, more complex looking cube sat on the table.  
“Woah.” Gasped Ceza. “This is pretty cool.”  
“Yeah.” Agreed Lore. “But what does it do?”  
Lore pressed a different button on the side of the cube, which began to shrink in on itself, forming the original cube. “That’s all it does.” Answered Lore, grabbing his device and putting it in the locker.  
“Hey, it's still impressive.” I said.  
“Yeah.” Agreed Erenu. “Even if I read how to do all that I wouldn’t be able to.”  
“Thanks.” He mumbled, shoving us out of the workspace.  
“Where to now?” I asked.  
“Bed.” Answered Erenu, before yawning. “I was up early, and I need to sleep before training tomorrow.”  
“Agreed.” Said Ceza. “Nothing better than a good night's rest.”  
“Definitely.” Nodded Lore.  
“But they’re so far away.” Groaned Ceza. “We’re in the heart of the Temple.”  
“I read all the Temple map plans. I’m pretty sure I know about pathways and staircases even the High Council doesn’t know about.” Cheered Erenu, grabbing my hand again. “Follow me.”  
A few meters down the hallway, Erenu stopped and pressed in on a wall. “Yep, here’s one.” She reached her hand out, and with a push into the air, a door opened.  
“Did you just use the Force?” I asked, stepping through the door behind Erenu, Lore and Ceza not far behind.  
“Duh.” She sighed as we marched up the stairs. “These should let us out at the hall our training room is on.”  
“That's a long way up.”  
“Yeah. But it’ll be easy.”  
And it really was quite easy, after ten minutes of walking up stairs we made it to the large hallway, and we passed our training room on the way to the dorms, letting me know I was in the right place.  
“This starting to look more familiar?” Asked Erenu as we entered the dorm room area.  
“Yeah.” I nodded. “I think I can get there.”  
“Great.” She gave a double thumbs up. “See you tomorrow.” She walked up a set of stairs to the upper level.  
“See ya.” I called before walking down the hall. Stepped in front of my door before it slid open and I stepped inside.  
I let out a sigh. There wasn’t much in my room. The walls were bare, the bed was nothing special. A small table and chair were pushed against one wall.  
I let out a grumble before collapsing on my bed. I would need to get something to decorate this space before too long.  
My eyes snapped open. I raised up, and I was surrounded by the grass of the savannah, the golden grass rippling in the wind.  
I laughed and fell back into the grass.  
“There’s no way I’m back home.” I blutered, jumping up. “I’m on Coruscant, thousands of light years away.”  
I could feel my claws inch their way out of my paws. “I’m dreaming.” I realized.  
I felt a presence, something sinister. I reached to my belt and felt the hilt of a Cathar blade. I pulled the blade from my waist, holding it out in front of me as I had been taught.  
I whipped around at rustling grass as the roar of spaceships filled my ears. The grass was a blaze, trees burned, screams filled the air.  
“Kill them all.” Roared a man in armor, Mandalorian armor. I growled, my entire body shaking. I snarled and charged forward, sword raised high.  
The battle faded to a white space, and I dropped the blade at my feet. That was the Genocide of Cathar, the slaughter of my people.  
I felt the weight of something in my hand. It was a lightsaber. I looked up and a figure reached down and took the saber. She was Cathar, with light fur and yellow eyes, her dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail.  
She stared me down like I was a field rat, igniting her saber, her blade shone crimson, then blue, back to crimson, repeating its pattern.  
She said nothing as I knelt in front of her, fear mounting.  
The space became black, the blade hummed deeper and deeper, during darker and darker crimson.


	2. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravash begins her new life at the Jedi Temple, a vastly different world from her home planet. New challenges and discoveries await her as her long path begins.

My eyes snapped open and I leaped out of bed, hitting the ground, claws ready. I was panting hard, my fur felt damp from sweat  
Pain snapped all over, my back, my legs, arms. I could feel bruises and welts from those blaster bolts under my fur.   
I grabbed my saber and shuffled out of my quarters, I knew there was a med bay somewhere around the Temple.   
I wandered through the halls and down stairs, stumbling into the Archives.  
“Young Ravash.” Called Master Jin from the front desk. “Why are you out so late?”  
“I could ask the same of you.” I quipped, limping over.   
“Let me guess, the training machines got you?”  
“Yeah.” I pouted.   
“I’ll get you to the med bay. Follow me.”   
I limped behind the Librarian as he strolled through the empty halls.   
“You never answered my question.” I said.   
“Hmm?” Hummed the Master before answering. “Oh. I always do late work in the Archives before I retire. I got caught up in a book, History of Dathomir. Very interesting.”  
“Dathomir?”  
“Yes, Dathomir.” Echoed Master Jin. “A strange planet. Inhabited by two races, the Zabrak and the Night Sisters. Very strong in the Dark Side of the Force.”  
“The Dark Side?”  
“Yes. The Force is split into two halves, the Light and Dark. The Jedi work with the Light, while the Sith used to command the Dark.”  
“Used to? They’re dead?”  
“Yes. Quite dead. The Sith were all killed at Rusaan.”  
“What did they do to be killed?”  
“They attacked the Jedi, wished to see the Republic fall, so we had to protect it.”  
“Hmm.”  
“Here we are.” Clapped the Librarian as the doors slid open.   
“Hmm.” A human female looked up from a console. “Oh, good morning Master Jin.”  
“Morning Aimeja.” Greeted the Master. “You have stuff for bruises, right?”  
“Of course.” She looked at me. “Training machine?”  
“Training machine.” I nodded.   
“I got just the thing, hold tight.” Aimeja walked into the med bay and came out with some pills. “These will dull the pain and reduce swelling, and you should be all healed by breakfast.”  
“Thanks.” I smiled.   
I felt a tap from Master Jin.   
I bowed. “Thank you, Master Aimeja.”  
She smiled. “Of course. You’ll do better next time, I’m sure of it.”  
Master Jin and I began to make our way back towards the Archives, I tried my hand.   
“Master Jin, how well are you with Cathar history, or Jedi Cathar?”  
“Hmm. What specifically are you looking for?”  
“Cathar that turned Sith, and maybe even turned back. Specifically female Cathar.”  
“Describe this Jedi.”  
“She had tan fur, shorter than most Cathar, she was a subspecies. Her eyes were yellow. Her saber shifted between blue and red.”  
“Did you have a dream?”  
I was caught off guard. “How did you guess?”  
“It's not surprising.” He dismissed. “You’re a Jedi in training, naturally these types of dreams would begin as you tap into the Force, and of course the spire in the center of the Temple is a Force Well.”  
“So, these dreams are normal?”  
“Completely. All Jedi have them, all throughout our lives. In time you will learn to control them and understand them.”  
“How do I figure out what it means?”  
“You could ask me. But I am no wise man. Simply a historian. I suggest you ask Master Yoda. As for your query, you are free to look in the Archives. I will look as well, this has piqued my interest.”  
“Thank you, Master.” I bowed as we entered the Archives.   
I sat down at a monitor and began typing, searching, combing through ranks of Cathar Jedi, there were hundreds. I winced as my search stumbled to four thousand years ago: The Mandalorian Wars.  
I delved deep into this part of the texts. But there was so much to comb through, just trying to find anything out about Cathar Jedi during this time period was difficult. The sheer amount of history crammed into sixteen years was immense.   
My eyelids began to grow heavy.   
I slapped myself. No. I had to stay awake. I needed to find answers. I kept reading, combing as fast as I could.   
Everything felt bleary. My eyes were shot, my ears felt weird, movements seemed slow, my brain refused to form coherent thoughts.   
“No.” I sighed, barely keeping my head up. “I can’t.”

\----------

“Young Ravash.” Called a gentle voice.   
“Not now Father.” I sighed in Cathar. “Whatever it is, make Jivaz do it.”  
“You’re not on Cathar, Ravash. And I am not your father.”  
My eyes drifted open. I sat up slowly. I was in the Archives, I had a document open. I was asleep in the Archives? Didn’t I have quarters for that?”  
I turned to the source of the voice, Master Jin.  
“Oh, good morning Master Jin.”  
“Good morning. I suggest you best be off. It's time for breakfast, and you have a long day ahead of you.” He greeted as I stretched, feeling my back pop in a couple places. There was no pain, no soreness, the pills worked.   
“Oh yeah, breakfast.” My brain filled with images of freshly cooked food. “I’ll be off now.” I called, running out of the Archives.  
I knew my way to the mess by sheer smell alone, and it was divine. I slowed to a walk on approach and navigated through other younglings and padawans, grabbing some freshly baked bread, some roasted meats, and squeezed fruit juice.   
“How are the sores?” Taunted the black haired boy as I sat down next to Erenu  
“Actually, they’re completely healed.” I quipped. “Medicine sure works wonders. Maybe you should try it to fix that mouth of yours.”  
“I think I will. In fact, I think I might study it in case you get injured training.” He fired back.  
‘Oh, he’s pretty quick.’ I relished a good challenge. “I wonder if you can swing that saber as well as you run your mouth.” I took a piece of meat, biting into it. “Wow. This place knows how to cook.” I said, mouth stuffed full.   
I heard Ceza stifling his laughing with a cough while Erenu kicked me from under the table.  
“Faster than you can.”   
‘Oh darn. Just when it was getting fun he goes and acts wimpy.’ I pursed my lips. “Oh please, this sword of energy is lighter than any Cathar blade I’ve ever swung.”  
“What do you do with those? Kill Mandalorians?” Shouted the boy.   
Our table went dead silent, including the youngling groups surrounding us.   
“If I remember correctly.” I answered. “Mandalorian consisted mostly of humans when they attacked my planet all those thousands of years ago. Every Cathar child knows the stories, and every tree bears the marks of that massacre. So yeah, I guess we did.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“Why would I threaten you? You have less mettle than a field mouse.”  
The boy let out some sort of growl, almost like he was irritated.   
“I wouldn’t recommend doing that.” I cautioned. “Growling -or attempting to- like that usually means you want a platter of nerf stake with your butt as the side handed to you.” I took a sip of my juice, and it was phenomenal. “You ever had their juice. It's fantastic.” I licked my lips.   
The boy gave me a glare before stabbing his food with a fork and shoving it into his mouth.   
“Eating like that he’s gonna bite his tongue.” I muttered.  
I glanced over to Ceza and Lore, who were just sitting there with stupid grins on their faces.   
I turned and Erenu was giggling slightly  
“What?” I asked. “You never seen someone get sassed to like that?”  
“Dude,” Began Ceza. “You destroyed him.”  
“He’s pissed.” Added Erenu. “He’s going to kick your butt in dueling today.”  
“We’re dueling today?”  
“Yep.” Confirmed Lore. “It's the last day of the week.”  
“Dueling day.” Sighed Erenu. “The day I hate the most.”  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Because Zentuur,” She thumbed at the black haired boy. “And Zieh.” She thumbed to the grey skinned girl. “Are two of the best in our group.”  
“I’m right behind Zieh.” Added Ceza. “I can beat her. But I’ve never been able to beat Zentuur.”  
“Let’s hope I can.” I snorted. “I just said I could.”  
“Yeah, good luck.” Erenu clapped my back as she carried her plate to the dispenser.   
“We better get going.” Said Lore as he stood up.   
“Yeah. We don’t need to be late today.” Agreed Ceza as he left the table.   
“Wait for me.” I mumbled through the bread in my mouth.   
“So, how was the first night of sleeping in the Temple?” Asked Erenu as the four of us walked towards, actually I didn’t know where we were going, I just followed Erenu, but I assumed it was the dueling arena.  
“Well considering I had a dream, woke up, had really bad sores, wandered to the Archives somehow, then Master Jin took me to the med bay, before I went back to the Archives, and passed out in a chair. I’d say pretty eventful.”  
“Wow, that’s a lot.” Said Erenu.  
“A bit.”   
“What was the dream about?”  
“It was weird. I was back on Cathar, in the grass. When I realized I was dreaming, I shot up and heard engines bearing down from above. People dressed in armor and jet packs: Mandalorians. It was from the war from four thousand years ago. I drew my sword, a Cathar blade like the one I had back home. And I charged. Then I fell into some sort of space, kneeling down in front of another Cathar, her lightsaber flashing between red and blue. Then I woke up.”  
“That is weird.” Agreed Ceza.   
“Exactly.” I said. “I asked Master Jin to try and find out who was in my dream, cause it wasn’t me.”  
“You ready?” Asked Erenu as she opened the door to the sparring room.   
“I hope so.” I sighed, stepping into the space. The room was large and open. The walls alternated white and black, a grey padded mat on the floor. Master Yoda was standing in the center of the room, patiently waiting.   
“Welcome, Younglings.” He smiled as the four of us entered the room. Off to the side was the androgynous kid that I didn’t see a lot of yesterday.   
“What’s with them?” I whispered.   
“That’s Ahrina.” Answered Lore. “She’s Atoan, an icy planet in the middle of the Expansion Zone.”  
“She keeps quiet. Keeps to herself a lot.” Added Ceza.   
The door shut behind us as Zentuur and Zieh entered the training space.   
“Ravash, new, you are. Watch first you will.” Began Yoda. “Zentuur, Ceza, duel first you will. Two minutes, you have.”   
He stepped over to the edge of the room, the rest of the younglings followed, while Zentuur and Ceza took up positions on opposite sides of the room.   
“Ceza, permission to use your staff, you have.” Called Yoda.   
Ceza’s face lit up as he nodded. He pulled out two training sabers from his belt and stuck the pommels together before twisting them, making a resounding click.   
“If you think that using a light staff will make a difference, you’ll be sorry.” Boasted Zentuur as he drew his saber, igniting a blue blade.  
“Hey, I still got a chance of beating you.” Ceza smirked and flipped on his sabers, both blades an emerald green.   
Erenu flopped down to the floor, her legs tucked under her. She pulled a small tablet from her robe and began reading.   
“You’re reading at a time like this?” I asked.   
“Eh, these two always end in a tie.” Shrugged Erenu, not looking up from her reading.   
The two lunged forward, Zentuur twirled his saber and went for a leg, which was easily blocked by Ceza’s lower blade. Ceza moved the upper blade for a shoulder shot which Zentuur was able to block, Ceza quickly swung the second blade around, clipping Zentuur in the shoulder, he grimaced before reaching out with one hand and pushing Ceza away, hoping to get him off balance. Ceza spun around, putting as much strength as he could for a downward slice right to Zentuur’s chest, Zentuur leaning back, and Ceza spread his fingers, hoping to push him down with the Force.  
Zentuur used his momentum to leap high and back before using one leg and the Force to vault himself like a charging kiltik beetle towards Ceza, saber straight forward like a lance.   
Ceza didn’t see it coming.  
Zentuur’s saber grazed straight up Ceza’s arm before being brought back down in a careful strike to his legs, all as Ceza tumbled to the ground.  
He switched off his blades and rolled into the impact, grunting as the abbraisioned arm scraped the mat. He jumped back up, quickly twisting off one saber and clipping it while reigniting the other, being forced to fight one handed.  
Zentuur charged again, same technique as last time. Ceza angled his saber down, and on an upswing attempted to parry the strike, but at the last second, Zentuur leaped, somersaulting in midair, still deflecting Ceza’s upward strike before bringing down his attack to Ceza’s other shoulder, making him drop his saber.   
“Stop.” Ordered Yoda. “Display, impressive that was, Zentuur. Aggressive, you were, unnecessarily so. Many things you have to learn.”  
He turned to Ceza. “Ceza, brilliant display, good use of the Force, defended well you did. The light staff, good work, improved you have. Practice, many more hours, you need.”  
“Thank you Master.” Bowed Ceza, before wincing.  
“Yes, Master.” Echoed Zentuur with a light bow.   
“Ravash, have training, with Cathar techniques, you have?”   
“Huh.” I jumped. “Oh, yes Master.”  
“Excellent, face off against Ahrina, you will.”  
“You got this.” Encouraged Erenu as I stepped to my side of the training room. My heart was pounding in my ears, my claws were poking out of my fur.   
‘Calm down Ravash.’ I told myself. ‘It's just your first duel with a lightsaber, how different can it be from using a sword?’  
I reached for my saber, feeling the cool metal against my hand, igniting the emerald blade, I stood how I was trained. Legs spread, dominant foot forward, knees bent, torso bent at the waist, keeping the back straight. Sword hand, well, saber hand, out in front, with my off hand angled, ready to swing.  
“What kinda form is that?” Teased Zieh.   
“Nothing I’ve ever seen, that's for sure.” Added Zentuur. “It looks like you’re trying to stick your butt out for the enemy. Is that really how the Cathar fought? No wonder they lost.”  
I felt my anger begin to boil, I let my claws come out and my fangs bared.   
“So the cats got fangs.” Taunted Zieh.   
“And they’re sharpened.” I snapped.   
“Begin.” Instructed Master Yoda.   
Ahrina activated her blade, also green, and readied herself.   
I darted quickly to the left, then pushed myself forward, slashing at Ahrina’s legs, I just wanted this to be over.   
Ahrina blocked the slash, causing me to stop. I whipped the saber back up, Ahrina twisted to match, the two sabers catching for an instant. I pushed her saber away before flicking back and trying to catch his shoulder.   
She amazed me, getting her saber around, blocking my attack, twisting her body to spin me around, I went with it and landed on one knee, staring down a green blade.   
Ahrina clipped her saber and reached her hand out, which I took angrily, gripping a little too hard, probably.   
“Ahrina, excellent form. Steps, balanced, they were.” Began Yoda. “Defensive, effective form. But, more offensive, you can be.”  
Yoda turned to me, anger mixing with anxiety, bubbling in my gut. “Ravash. Aggressive, antagonistic, warrior’s child you are. Anger, desire, fuel you they do.” He criticized. “New, you are, much you must learn, and quickly. Control, mediation you need. Form, impressive for a swordsman. Erratic, unsteady, rushed, it was, for something as elegant as a saber. Train more with Master Satheko, later you will.”  
‘Unsteady? Erratic? My technique was flawless.’   
“Thank you, Master.” Bowed Ahrina, her hands clasped together.   
I snapped back to reality. “Master.” I bowed before stepping off the training floor.  
“That was awesome.” Praised Ceza. “You just moved like it was nothing.”  
“But I lost.” I grumbled.   
“So what.” Added Erenu, who had put her book away. “You were amazing. I couldn’t have done that my second day of training, heck after years I can barely do that.”  
“But you can do so much more than me.” I countered. “You can push things with your mind, jump higher, run farther faster.”  
Erenu let out a scoff. “I can barely lift a book.”  
“The most I can do is jump a couple meters.” Added Ceza.   
“I can’t even do that.” Moaned Lore. “Not because I’m not trying but because it takes time. The Force doesn’t manifest its power instantly, well not for us at least.”  
I clenched my fist. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I conceded.   
The rest of the time went by in a blur as I leaned against the wall, thinking, pondering. The dream, my duel with Ahrina, Yoda’s words. It all seemed too much.   
“That is all, today.” Called Master Yoda as he strode out of the training room.   
I rose with a sigh. “Hey, wanna come with me to the Archives?” I asked Erenu.  
Her black eyes lit up. “Did you forget who you’re talking to?” She teased.   
I let a grin creep onto my face.  
“Meet me there.” I said. “I have to talk to Yoda.”  
“Ok, see ya there.”  
I followed Yoda, watching the little green frame walk down the halls of the Temple.   
I was getting closer with each long stride, I wanted to ask him about my dream, get an answer and be on my way to the Archives for some more digging.  
He rounded a corner, I followed. I expected to see him close, instead he was halfway down the hall.   
‘He should’ve been two meters in front of me.’ I thought.   
“Yoda.” I called. “Master Yoda.” He didn’t turn.  
“How bad is his hearing?” I asked no one in particular.   
This pattern kept up. I would catch up to him, only for him to round a corner and I would begin the chase all over again.   
“Ugh.” I grumbled. I had lost count of how many times we had done this and I was getting fed up with it.   
I jogged to catch up, and he rounded a corner. I sprinted around it, and he was at the end of the hall, turning the next corner.   
“How fast is he?” I panted, now full on sprinting, robes flapping, my saber bouncing against my leg.   
When I rounded the final bend I was face to face with one of the most beautiful sites. Something I hadn’t seen since I left Cathar: plants.  
I sighed, the scent of flowers from across the galaxy filled the air, small trees grew all around. In the center sat a tree with a twisted trunk, looping every which way, the branches reaching out with olive green leaves.   
“It’s beautiful.” I whispered.   
“Indeed. Beautiful.” Hummed Yoda.   
I jumped, the little green man frightening me, causing him to chuckle.  
“Master Yoda.” I stammered.   
A smile graced his face. “Young Ravash.”  
“How fast are you?” I asked with a chuckle.  
“Fast as needed, I am.”  
“Um, ok.” I nodded in confusion.  
“Something, a question, troubling you it is.”  
“How did you know?”  
“Feel it, I can. Weighing you down, it is.”  
“It's nothing really.” I dismissed.   
The Master let out a sigh. “Leave you, with your wonders, I will.” He turned to leave.   
“Wait. It’s actually pretty big.”  
“Ask, you may.”  
“It's about a dream I had, last night.” I began. “I was on Cathar, laying the grass, ship engines fired overhead, I jumped up, and a sword was strapped to my waist. Mandalorians were attacking, so I drew my blade and charged. Then the space went white, I was kneeling down, a lightsaber, powered off, in my hands. Another person picked it up, and activated it. I looked up and another Cathar was staring back at me. She had light tan skin, her darker hair in a ponytail. My eyes focused on the saber, shifting from blue to red, then back again, the white shifted to black, then back to white. The dream ended with a red saber and a black space.”  
“Hmm.” The Jedi Master scratched his chin. “Your dream, mystery surrounds it. Meaning, I do not know.”  
“Uh.”   
“Fret, do not.” Advised the Master. “Meaning, in time, will appear.”  
“Thanks, Master.” I bowed. “Also, what tips do you have for improving my fighting?”  
“Control, you must learn.” Answered Yoda. “Hard it will be. Your species, always difficult, control comes hard to Cathar.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Stubborn, emotional, passionate, the Cathar are. Wrong, that is not, but leans away from our Code, it does.”  
“So you’re saying I’m not fit to be a Jedi?” I blurted.   
The Master stared at the olive leafed tree.  
“Then I’ll work.” I shouted. “Harder than any Jedi, than any Cathar. Whatever it takes.”  
Yoda gazed into my eyes. His presence seemed to grow, and it was the only thing I could see.   
“Something, may I tell you, Ravash?”  
“Of course.”  
“Destined for great things, you are. A most peculiar Jedi, you will be.” He turned, hands clasped behind his back.   
“What is that supposed to mean?” I asked, my voice carrying a hint of stubborness.  
He didn’t answer, slipping into the shadows of the Temple.   
“Hrrrg.” I growled, throwing my hands in the air. “This is ridiculous.”  
I moved to leave the garden when something landed on my head. With a swipe of my hand, I knocked it off, and watched as an olive leaf fell. I caught the leaf before it completed its fall.   
I cocked my head, peering down at the leaf. It looked like some kind of seed was attached to the stem.  
“Interesting.” I murmured, carefully putting the leaf in my robes before walking to the Archives.  
“Hey.” Greeted Erenu as she typed on a monitor. “How was the meeting with Yoda?”  
I let out a raspberry. “It was ok. Brought up more questions than answers.”  
“You’ll figure out what he said one day.” Reassured Erenu “He is one of the smartest people in existence, being over seven hundred years old.”  
“What?” I exclaimed.   
“Yes, Master Yoda is a very long lived man.” Confirmed Master Jin as he stood in between Erenu and I. “I also have the Jedi you were looking for. Her name is Juhani. Very interesting Jedi. She and her parents were able to escape from Cathar, and she was sold into slavery, and subsequently rescued by Revan and his band. Her time as a Jedi was tumultuous. I’ll leave the reading in your hands, Ravash. I have some more through research to do on this time period.” The Jedi Librarian wandered off into the shimmering blue shelves, clearly on a mission for knowledge.  
I searched up Juhani’s name in the records, found the sections where entries on her were located and began the quest.   
When I thought that there couldn’t be any more shelves, the Library proved me wrong.   
Once I got back to the monitors I collapsed in the chair. “So many shelves.” I sighed.   
“Tell me about it.” Agreed Erenu as she pulled something from her robe and began eating it.  
“What is that?” I asked.   
“Oh, it's a huaman sweet, Zentuur introduced it to me, said some human traders gave some to him when they stopped by his planet. They’re called ‘sour worms.’ She pulled a couple of the little things out of her robe.   
“Human’s eat worms?” I asked, examining the squishy, dual colored thing.   
“Only in this sweet form. They make them some way. They’re not natural.” Answered Erenu as she shoved a couple in her mouth, never taking her eyes off the screen.   
I bit off the end, a sour and sweet taste filling my mouth, but with something artificial. It was interesting. I discreetly put the worms down on the monitor, which were quickly whipped up by Erenu.   
I didn’t even question it, just kept reading.   
From what I could tell, Juhani didn’t have an easy life. Escaping our Homeworld, trying to survive on a planet called Taris, which no longer existed according to the margins. She was sold into slavery, freed by a Jedi named Revan, and began trainging on Dantooine, became a Padawan. Tempted by the dark side several times. And eventually fought against Darth Revan, the very man who rescued her.   
“Good book?” Asked Erenu, now looming over behind me.   
“Yeah. Interesting.”   
“Come on, let's get lunch.” She suggested.   
“Sure thing.” I powered off the monitor and grabbed my tablet, slipping it into my robes.   
“So, who is this Juhani character?” Asked Erenu as we walked to the mess hall.   
“I don’t really know yet.” I answered. “I mean, I know the overall story, but not the details, and something is telling me to keep reading.”  
“Give me the overview.”  
“She was Cathar, like me. She escaped the genocide of my homeworld as a child, and grew up on Taris, which was destroyed. Was a slave, freed by a Jedi, joined the Order, fell to the darkside, came back, was tempted again, then had to fight the person who freed her.”  
“That’s rough.” Said Erenu as we entered the mess hall.   
“Yeah.” I agreed.   
“So, what do we do after lunch?” I asked, grabbing some meat and bread, the best.   
“We have more training, sometimes classes, sometimes more dueling” Answered Erenu, biting into an apple. “But today we get to choose: meditation, lightsaber training, Archive study, mechanical study, pilot training. There’s a lot.”  
“They have pilot training?” I asked.   
“Yep.” Confirmed Erenu.   
“Zieh prefers the pilot training.” Said Ceza as he flopped down. “She’s actually not that bad at flying.”  
“And what do you do?” I asked.   
“Meditation or lightsaber training, sometimes a mix of both.” Answered Ceza. “Depends on the mood I’m in.”  
“I think I’m going to be forced to do more training with this Master Satheko.” I sighed. “I’ll be starting from scratch.”  
“Hey, you’ll get it.” Encouraged Ceza. “Anyways. I gotta bolt, Lore didn’t come up for lunch again.”  
“He’s gonna starve himself in that workshop.” Erenu shook her head.  
“I know. Gonna take him some food. See you two later.”  
Erenu sighed. “Welcome to the Temple. Where younglings don’t eat lunch.”  
“Is this normal?” I asked, biting into a slice of meat.  
“Yeah.” She nodded, taking another bite of her apple. “He gets so engrossed in a project that he doesn’t eat. It’s gonna kill him one day.”  
I didn’t really know how to respond. This was only my second day here.   
“So, what’s it like, on Cathar?” Asked Erenu.  
“It's beautiful.” I answered. “The savannah stretches on for kilometers in every direction, you can see other trees off in the distance. At night the galaxy shines over the distant mountain tops, our moon hanging in the sky.”  
“You live in the trees?”   
“Yeah, but they aren’t just trees. They’re cities, whole tribes of Cathar in one place. The community is everything, without it, the tree, and our people, would die.” I looked over to her. “What planet are you from?”  
“Glee Anselm, I’m a Nautolan. It’s a water world, with some small landmasses. I’ve heard it was beautiful.”  
“Heard?”  
“Yeah.” Nodded Erenu. “I don’t remember that much about it. It’s been so long.”  
There was an awkward pause.   
“Hey,” She called. “Don’t feel bad. This is my home. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I wouldn’t have met you.”  
“You’re right.” I nodded. “Well, I better go find Master Satheko.” I sighed.  
“See you later.” Called Erenu as I left  
I began to wander the Temple Halls, admiring the colors and intricate details of every piece. The space was so large. I didn’t know if I would ever be able to fathom how large it was.   
I poked my head around the corner into the training room, which was empty. I ran towards the dueling room, remembering the way from this morning, a group of older younglings were sparring, with what looked like real sabers.   
I dipped out quickly and began walking the perimeter, in the same garden where Master Yoda and I talked was an alien. He was sitting with his legs crossed, facing towards the tree. His head was bowed, and eyes closed.   
The Jedi was a Twi’lek, like Master Jin. His skin was dark green, and his two head tails were wrapped in leather. His robes were a darker color to match his skin.  
“Excuse me.” I called  
The Jedi’s eyes opened, and he turned to face me.   
“Yes, how can I help you young one.” His voice was commanding, but not loud.  
“Do you know Master Satheko?” I was supposed to meet him for some lightsaber training.   
“Ah, I see.” He stood, towering over me. He reached for his saber and the blade ignited a brilliant lighter blue. The pommel was large and angular, with accent lines coming off the conical core. The body had a black grip above silver metal, large accent blocks coming off the piece. The switch was also silver, with a black accent ring at the bottom, a slot rose from the metal, allowing his thumb to rest against the button. The emitter was smooth, a few thin and close together accent lines were carved into the metal before it flared out then flattened off, though the holes in the end I could see faint blue light.   
I fumbled with my training saber, but I was able to ignite the emerald blade, and held it like I had earlier.  
“I’m Master Satheko. You must be Ravash.”  
“I am.” I nodded.   
His blade disappeared. “Pleasure to meet you. Now, deactivate your saber, and stay still until I tell you to move.”  
I thumbed off the blade, and nodded my head. “Understood.”  
“There are seven forms for lightsaber combat.” He began circling me, his voice keeping that stern quality. “Each has their own strengths and weaknesses, and all take years to study and master. In time you will learn which one best suits you. Today you will learn the most basic moves of Form One: Shii-Cho.  
“Now, stand up straight. Arms to your side.”  
I did as he said.   
“Now hold your saber out in front of you, using either one of two hands. Whatever is comfortable.”  
I pushed my arm out, the hilt angled a little more than parallel.  
“Wonderful. You bend your knees by reflex. Now, fix your saber angle. Make it more perpendicular.”  
I twisted my wrist, the emitter pointed straight up, it felt awkward to the side, and I moved it more centered. This was a duelist form, at least it was for swords on Cathar. My off hand moved to grip the saber, this felt more natural.   
“Now, ignite your saber.”  
I thumbed the emerald blade on once more as Master Satheko stood beside me in the same position, his blue blade lighting up.   
“Watch me, carefully.”   
“Yes, Master.” I nodded.   
He brought his saber up for a diagonal downward strike, before whipping back up for a horizontal strike, then another diagonal strike from the opposite side, and the same for the next horizontal before he came to rest in the starting position.   
“Are you ready to try it?”  
“For sure.” I nodded, igniting my saber and standing next to him.  
“We’ll take it slow to start.”  
I nodded once more as we began the movements, Master Satheko carefully eyeing my movements. I could tell from the first strike that I was rough and sloppy, and I got angry at that fact.  
I gritted my teeth as we continued, getting faster and faster. Master Satheko reached a top speed, it was slow, slower than I wanted, slower than I knew he could, he was a Jedi master after all.   
“Ravash.” Master Satheko snapped.   
“What?” I snarled, not stopping my movements.  
“Your movements, they are too rash, too violent. Stop.”  
With a final swing of my blade I came back to the resting position, panting as sweat rolled off my fur.  
“The Jedi use their weapons for defense, not attack. Your movements are too fast, too uncontrolled. I can feel the anger in you, forget it. You must be focused and in control of your emotions, understood?”  
“Yes, Master.” I bowed.   
“Good,” He reignited his saber. “Now, we start again.”  
We took our positions, and for hours we repeated the same movements, over and over. All of it passionless, robotic, I didn’t like it.  
“You may stop.”  
I stopped mid swing, flicking off the saber, and gazed into the starless dusk.  
“That’s enough for today.” Called Master Satheko, clipping his saber back to his belt. “Ravash, you will do great things, I am certain of that, but you must learn control.”  
I nodded my head. “Thank you, Master.”, then I took my leave, heading back to my quarters for a shower.   
The door to my quarters opened with a fasint whoosh, and closed the same. I threw my saber and out robe on my bed, which I hadn’t slept in yet.  
A leaf poked out of my robe, I lifted it up and remembered it as the leaf I picked up yesterday.   
“I should get a pot.” I muttered, setting the leaf on my desk before stepping into my bathroom.

\--------

“So much better.” I sighed, stepping out of my quarters, scratching behind my ear, with my stomach leading me towards the mess hall.   
The place was empty, two other younglings accompanied me, one was a Padawan, judging from his braid.   
I grabbed my plate, picked a spot, and pulled out the book from the Archives, the one on Juhani, and began soaking up all I could.   
After I finished a few chapters I began to wander the grounds, I passed our training room, which was empty, only the light from the endless city bathed the decorated floor.   
I rounded a corner, and began the climb up the stairs, emerging on the highest level of the temple before the five spires.   
The wind blew through my fur, my robes and hair flowing in the wind as speeder traffic passed overhead and below.   
I sat down on the edge, my feet dangling over the empty walkways below, just how I used to back on Cathar, hanging from the branches of the tree.  
“Home, you miss it?” Asked Yoda as he stood next to me.   
I jumped, almost falling backwards. “Master Yoda.” I gasped.   
“Scare you, did I?” He asked with a tender smile and a chuckle.   
“A little.” I answered, exasperated.   
“Apologies, young one.” The Jedi nodded.   
“It's all right.” I dismissed with a flick of my wrist.  
“Training with Master Satheko, productive, was it?”  
I hesitated. “It was, ok.” I sighed.   
“Frustrated, you are?” It was almost more of a statement rather than a question.   
I scoffed. “That’s one way to put it.”  
“Patience, control, you must learn.”  
“But how am I supposed to do that.” I groaned, rapping my fingers against the Temple.  
“A hard path for you, it will be.” Added Yoda. “But hope, there is.”  
“Is there a way I can fight without a saber?” I asked, feeling the cool metal hilt against my arm. “Like, some way I can use my strength and body instead of a blade.”  
“What you seek, it exists.” Yoda nodded, looking off into the distance. “Hard to achieve, such a feat is, great control needed to wield the power.”  
I let out a dissatisfied grunt, leaning back on my arms. “Why is everything all about patience? The Jedi feel emotionless.”  
“Emotions, bad they are not.” Continued Yoda. “Possible it is, to use your emotions, to let them guide you along with the Force. Hower, dangerous they can be. The line between the Light and Dark, thin it is.”  
“But what’s so bad about the dark?”  
Yoda closed his eyes, then he faced me, his eyes piercing. “The Dark Side, users are fueled by rage, hate, anger, they are. The Dark Side, tempting and as pleasant as it may seem, deadly, and call consuming, it is. Those who fall to the dark, they become agents of evil.”  
“But what about those that return?” I asked, hopeful. “People can come back. I have read about it.”  
“Those that return, are forever scarred.” The Jedi answered solemnly, turning back towards the city. “Learn the techniques of fighting without fighting, you can, if you want. A difficult path you have chosen, young Ravash. Meditation, control, learn these things you must. The Force, trust it, channel it, listen to it, and learn to wield it, you will.” The Jedi master faced me once more. “Until you can show me that you have mastered these things, continue to study with Master Satheko you will, but work with Master Naabriil, you will also. The knowledge you seek, he has.”  
“Thank you, Master Yoda.” I stood and bowed. “I’m sorry for my attitude.”  
“Nothing wrong, you did.” He smiled. “Much to learn, you have. Accomplish much you will.”  
The Jedi walked back and disappeared from the roof as I gazed back out over the sea of lights. I let out a yawn and began walking along the roof towards the Archives, wondering if Master Jin could help me find the right way to care for that leaf.


	3. Dreams of Water

“Master Jin.” I called into the Archives, the soft flickering blue glow the only light in the expansive hall.   
“Ah, young Ravash.” I could hear the smile in his voice as flawless Catharese rolled off his tongue. “What can I help you with at this hour?” He slid out from between two shelves, the light bouncing off his darker blue skin.   
“I was wondering if you would know how to care for a seed.” I began, still in Catharese, it felt comfortable, not like Basic where my accent stuck out like a sore thumb.   
“What kind of seed?”  
“It came from the tree in the garden.”   
“The Great Tree?” He asked, astounded.   
“I think so.” I nodded. “The tree that has olive colored leaves.”  
“Well then Ravash,” He chuckled. “You are witness to something great. That tree isn’t just any tree. The tree was grown from a seed from the original Jedi Temple.” He motioned me to follow him. “The Great Tree is Force sensitive, and this didn’t happen by accident.”  
“What do you think this means?” I asked as I caught up to him and we left the Archives, wandering the halls of the Temple once more.   
“I cannot say.” Master Jin shrugged. “It’s pretty difficult to talk to a tree.”  
I let out a little giggle. “Where are we going?”  
“We’re headed to see our groundskeeper, he can get you what you need.”  
“Ooh.”   
After a few more minutes of exploring the interior of the Temple, the two of us stepped into a large hydroponics bay, a large alien with an L shaped head was tending to the plants.   
“Master Wuaan.” Called Master Jin in Basic.   
The alien turned his large head and walked over to us, making weird sounds, speed maybe?  
“Ah yes, this is Ravash.” He motioned to me, I took my cue and bowed.   
He made some more sounds.   
“Always to the point.” Master Jin chuckled. “Do you have anything to grow an Uneti tree in?”  
He made some sounds that could be described as a gasp of surprise. He ran behind a wall and started messing around.   
“He’s an Ithorian.” Master Jin leaned down. “They don’t speak Basic, but they can understand it.”  
“Are those weird sounds he’s making his speech.”  
“In fact they are.” Answered Master Jin. “But don’t call them weird sounds, it’s a little rude.”  
“Oh, sorry.”   
“No harm done. You’re only a youngling afterall.”  
Master Wuaan came back with a large pot filled with rich soil and a watering can.   
“Thank you, Wuann.” Master Jin bowed.   
I snapped to and bowed. “Yes, thank you.”  
We walked back to the quarters side of the Temple, where Master Jin handed off to me the watering can.   
“Take good care of it, and keep it in the sunlight.”  
“I will.” I nodded. “Thank you Master.”  
“Goodnight, Ravash.” He called before leaving me alone.   
The door to my quarters opened with a slight woosh and I stepped in, setting the pot next to my window, and putting the leaf in the soil, and watering it.   
I looked over to my bed, and for the first time, I pulled back the blankets, and settled in.   
I looked out to the city of a trillion lights, wondering how my family was doing.   
My eyelids grew heavy and I sank into the bed, noticing for the first time how comfortable it was. 

\----------

I was standing on water.   
My breath caught in my throat.  
I plunged into the depths, sinking deeper, deeper.   
I reached, yearning for the sunlight, for the surface, land.  
The oblivion of the abyss.   
My lungs filled with water.

\----------

I inhaled and coughed, getting the water out of my lungs.   
When none came out I turned my head, watching with bleary eyes as the grey of the city stretched to the horizon, speeder traffic busy as always  
I got ready for the day, putting on fresh robes, identical to the others, and clipping my saber to my belt. I threw the covers back on my bed and watered the Uneti seed, the morning sun shining on it.   
“Morning.” I muttered flatly, falling onto my seat in the mess.  
“You sound dead.” Noted Ceza, digging into a bowl of porridge.   
“I feel dead.” I agreed. Halfheartedly biting my roll.   
“Nightmare?” Asked Erenu before taking a sip of dark red juice.   
“Yep.” I nodded.   
“What about?” Asked Lore.  
“Oh you know, just your basic dream about drowning.” I tried to joke, putting on a half smile.   
“That’s rough.” Sympathized Ceza.  
“For sure.” Agreed Lore.   
Erenu shuddered. “I can’t fathom drowning. It sounds terrifying.”  
“So, what are we doing today?” I asked, changing the topic away from water.   
“Meditation.” Answered Ahrina, seemingly appearing from nowhere.  
“Well, hello.” Chuckled Ceza at the girl sitting next to him.   
“Well, fun.” I sighed.  
“Have you never meditated?” Asked Erenu as we began to head out, I scarfed down the last of my breakfast.  
“Nope.” I mumbled through a mouthful of food before swallowing. “Staying still for long periods of time was never my strong suit.”  
“Well, don’t worry. Your lips will be moving plenty.” Added Ceza. “When we meditate in settings like these, we repeat the Jedi Code over, and over, and over.”  
“What’s the Jedi Code? I mean I know what it is, but what are the words?”  
“Phew. I about had a heart attack.” Laughed Erenu before clearing her throat. “Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force.”  
“That’s it? Sounds kinda weird.” I raised an eyebrow at the mantra.  
“That’s the simplified version.” Added Ahrina. “The one we say for our Initiate Trials.”  
“The real one is longer.” Finished Lore.   
“But why have two?” I asked, even more confused.   
Erenu shrugged. “No clue. We also have an oath, too. But we’re too young to learn it.”  
“What’s the full Code?”  
“There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.”  
“That makes more sense.” I nodded as we entered a new room. Eight large cushions were laid out around one in the center, where Master Yoda was waiting for us.   
“Younglings, welcome.” Called the Jedi. “Take a seat. No time to waste, there is.”  
We all picked out seats. Zentuur and Zieh, who had come in behind us, sat closest to the door. I took the seat directly opposite Zentuur, with Erenu and Lore to my left, while Ceza and Ahrina were to my right, leaving a one seat gap between Zentuur and Zieh with the rest of us.  
I sat cross legged, and enjoyed the sun hitting my back. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.   
“Let us begin.” Called Yoda as he sat down.   
Everyone closed their eyes, and bowed their heads, but a few took different positions. Ceza sat with his palms pressed against each other. Zieh had the backs of her hands on her knees, palms flared. Lore rested his hands on his knees, and Erenu simply rested her hands at her sides. Ahrina had her index and thumb pressed together with fingers flared, her elbows resting on her knees.  
At the center of it all, Yoda looked ancient, his feet pressed together. He looked relaxed, calm, balanced.   
I closed my eyes and bowed my head like the others, which was dangerous considering how tired I still felt after that nightmare. I didn’t know what to do with my hands so I simply set them in my lap.  
“Breath deeply.” Began Yoda. “Calm your mind, become centered, and find the Force.”   
I furrowed by brow, searching, trying to find the Force, putting all my mental focus into finding it.  
“Clear your mind, you must.” Called Yoda. “Only then can the Force flow through you.”  
I relaxed, and took a deep breath in, and wondered how in the world the others ever learned to do this.   
“Your mind, clear it.” Called Yoda once more, a little sterner this time.   
I shook the loose thoughts away, literally, before settling back, and focusing on the Force.   
“Your emotions, find them, feel them. Understand them, then let them go.” Instructed the Master. “One by one. Be honest with your emotions, understand them, and their effects. Only then, the Force, flow through you, it will.”  
There were only a few things weighing on my mind. The yearning for home, it was slight but it was there. What did it do to me? That was quite the question. It made me a little sad, I guess, maybe made me worry some.   
But I didn’t need to worry about that. There was no need, and I wondered why I had been so homesick. I knew why, the grey city, no green, no stars in the sky. But I knew they were there, they would always be there. The trees, the savannah, the distant highlands. They would be there, and I would see them again.   
I felt a peace wash over me, it was like nothing I had ever felt, and a presence, a feeling, joined me. Like I was sharing the same space with it, two souls in one body, my body.   
I could sense the others around me, feel their presence, it was faint, but I could feel it. Not only could I tell them apart based on smell, but also this, feeling. Ahrina had a soothing feeling about her, she was calm, focused. Erenu felt more, hungry. Searching for more, more to learn and see. Ceza was energetic, it felt more active. Lore was weak, fainter. Zieh was strong, very balanced, centered, but would flare.   
Zentuur was powerful. He was stronger than everyone else, a presence that dominated, consumed, prideful.  
Yet in the center, Yoda was the strongest. His presence within the Force was massive, it was a star, yet controlled, powerful as a quake, but soft and gentle as a breeze.   
“Repeat after me.” Yoda began the Jedi Code, and we repeated back, and repeated, and repeated. I lost track of the seconds, minutes, hours, and time I said those words.   
“Now, younglings. Rise, much to be done today there is.”  
My eyes opened, the presence fleeting away. I felt rested, at peace.  
“That was interesting.” The words slipped past my lips in a wisp.   
“Meditation is always interesting.” Added Erenu with a smile. “That feeling never gets old.”  
“That it doesn’t.” Agreed Ceza.   
“Young Ravash.” Called a smooth voice from behind us.   
I turned to see another Jedi, he was an alien. He had orange skin, with a head on head tails alternating blue and white, the same head tails rose up into two horns.   
“Yes.” I answered, Erenu, Lore, and Ceza all stopped behind me.   
“I’m Master Bati Naabriil. Yoda mentioned that you wanted to learn from me?”  
I turned to my friends. “It’s ok. You can go ahead and go.”   
“See you later Ravash.”  
“Bye.”  
“See ya.”   
They called as they walked back towards the mess.   
“Yes.” I nodded in confirmation.   
He smiled, it was a calm and gentle smile. “Excellent. Please follow me.” He turned and began walking, just walking.   
“So, are we going to start our training?” I asked, ready to get this started. I was excited, this sounded like a good challenge.   
“Tell me Ravash, why do you want to learn from me?”  
“I feel like fighting with a saber is too, emotionless.”  
“Explain.”  
“It's different from what I’m used to. Back when I learned to fight with a sword, my father always taught me patience, but also how to use your emotions to give a more powerful strike. I’ve always been taught to use emotion. Not to push it away.”  
“Yes, but why.”  
I was confused. I just answered that question. The answer dawned on me. “Well, it's just that the Jedi way seems so bland. Why would I want to repress my emotions? Emotions can be a tool, a driving force for change.”  
The Jedi nodded. “I understand where you’re coming from.”  
“So, why can’t Jedi use emotion?”  
“I’m sure you heard the reasons from Master Yoda. Too many temptations, too many ways to fall to the Dark Side.” He paused. “That is, if a Jedi is not properly trained. There are many ways that a Jedi can use their emotions, as long as they are directed properly, and aren’t allowed to run wild. One of those is the method that my Master taught me a long time ago. Fighting without fighting.”  
I tilted my head.   
“It’s all in the way you move your body. You dodge attacks, learn to use the landscape around you to fight and irritate your opponent. Use the Force to push yourself and your opponent around. If you become skilled enough, you won’t even have to draw your saber.”  
“Wow.” I gasped. “How often do you draw yours?”  
“I don’t use my lightsaber that much. I use my words.” He answered. “I’m a diplomat, the need for combat is something my counterparts like to handle. But, from time to time I do fight, and drawing my saber is more of a show of power, more than an instrument of fighting.”  
“So you use your saber for intimidation?”  
“Exactly. It’s pretty effective, most of the time.”  
“Hmm.” I nodded. “Yoda told me that this would be one of the hardest paths I could take, is that.”  
“True.” Master Naabriil finished. He nodded as we approached the training yard. “Yes, it is quite difficult. It requires a strong connection to the Force, allowing you to see your opponents moves before they make them, and it allows you to move faster, jump higher. The reflexes of a regular humanoid would not be able to keep up with dodging multiple blaster bolts or countering a Gamorrean axe swing.”  
He stopped in the training yard. “Alright, now, first movements. Let’s see how your side stepping is. Throw me your saber.”  
I unclipped my training saber and tossed it to him, the Force changing its direction and pulling it right to his hand, and the emerald blade fired up immediately.   
“Green’s a good color.” He joked, flicking the blade down towards my shoulder, I jerked out of the way.   
“You’re fast. I’ll give you that, but those are your Cathar reflexes. Let’s see how you do when I match your speed.”  
“Think you can keep up?” I taunted.   
He flicked the saber to the side, I ducked, and he quickly sent it down, grazing my shoulder.   
I hissed in pain, rolling away, and coming up in a defensive pose by instinct.   
“Ah. See. You gotta channel the Force, let it guide you.” He lunged forward and I jumped up.   
“And never jump,” He continued, slicing up and catching my leg. “Unless you have a platform to land on.” He brought the saber back down, ready for my landing, and caught the same shoulder as last time, I rolled, but I realized I messed up when I rolled the same direction, and I quickly leaned back before striking with my hand, claws out, narrowly missing his robe.   
“There we go.” Encouraged Master Naabriil. “Never do the same thing twice, at least not so close together.”  
He flicked his saber up, trying to catch my hand, which I pulled back and closed the distance. I was getting frustrated now, nothing I did seemed to work.  
“Mistake.” He called, bringing the blade across my back as he sidestepped and pivoted. “Always be ready. Always have a plan. You did the right thing in closing the distance, but.” He gave a wide swing, which I ducked under before swiping once again with my claws, almost catching a corner of his robe. “You always need to be prepared for what they might do. Like this.” He changed his grip to backhand and with a simple motion hit my thigh with a hard blow. Knocking me off balance. I fell to my back, the emerald blade humming at my throat.  
“You need to focus, concentrate. Be able to channel the Force. What you felt today during your meditation was but a glimmer.” Instructed Master Naabriil as he helped me up.  
“Now, we’re going to run through it again. Are you ready?”  
“I am.” I nodded.  
“Good.” He thrust the saber forward, I did a quick backflip, ducking down as the saber whizzed over my head. More of a lucky guess than anything else.   
He flicked the saber down, I leaned away, and saw that he was going to flick his wrist back, so I ran forward, behind his wrist and went for a quick punch to his stomach. This was it, I was going to land a hit.   
I watched as my fist moved forward, and his body moved out of the way. I followed through and pulled myself away, right before pain flared up my side.   
I moved away and began to turn when I was whacked across the shoulder once more, the same one.  
“Never let your opponent get behind you. It opens up your blind spot. That’s how you get shot.”  
I whipped back around in a rage, I snarled and ran forward, claws out, and struck at his saber hand.   
He simply backed away, the saber switching hands, the Force propelling it from one to the other, and more pain from my shoulder.   
“You’re waning. But I know you can do it. You can tap into the Force.” He encouraged me. “The Force will give you the eyes to see my movements.”  
He brought the saber back down, grazing my side, I jumped back in response, and he advanced.   
I let out a frustrated roar, and darted forward, feeling more power behind my step than normal, and slashing out, this time, my cawls tore through the fabric, no resistance.   
He wasn’t surprised, and he kept on fighting, bringing the saber back up, striking the underside of my arm.   
“Focus Ravash.” He commanded, his voice still smooth and even, not a hint of anger to be found.   
“I’m trying.” I snapped, dodging another swing.   
“Then find the Force, as you did this morning. It is in you.”  
I took a deep breath, and focused, really focused, and for a split second, I felt the power, the presence.   
My eyes never left Master Naabriil, but at the same time they were opened. I could see what he was going to do. Frist a horizontal sweeping strike, followed by an upswing, before a strike aiming for my shoulder.   
Time seemed to slow, my breath escaped my lips in a whisper as I ducked under the blade, narrowly missing my hair, I rolled to the side, then sprang up, and grabbed onto his arm, stopping it mid-swing.  
“Well done.” Cheered Master Naabriil, knocking me back to reality.   
I let go of his arm and stepped away, the emerald blade retreating back into the hilt.   
“You did it. You saw through time, the Force guided you, and look what you accomplished.”  
I was breathing hard. Did I really do that? “Did I use the Force?”  
“That you did, youngling.” Master Naabriil handed my saber back to me. “That is all for today. Remember what you have learned, what you have accomplished today. It only gets harder from here.”  
“Thank you, Master.” I bowed as he left the training yard.   
I looked up to the Great Tree, and wondered once more what its purpose was in giving me a part of it.   
The stinging pain in my shoulder reminded me that I needed a trip to the med bay, and my stomach let me know that I needed some lunch.   
The med bay doors opened and I stepped inside, seeing Aimeja tapping away at a monitor.   
“Master Aimeja.” I called, limping over to her.   
“Oh, young Ravash. Back so soon?” She teased.  
I chuckled. “You got something for training saber wounds?”  
“As a matter of fact I do. Hold tight one sec.” She went around the corner and came back with a couple bottles and some white fluffy cloth.  
“What happened this time? Were you dueling? And can you show me your shoulder.”  
I pulled my robes off my shoulder, exposing the bruise. “I was doing training with Master Naabriil.”  
“Ooh, Naabriil. What was he teaching you?” She poured some paste like thing onto the cloth.   
“You know the master?” I felt the cold liquid go over my bruise before she wrapped it in cloth.   
“Why of course. I remember when he came in here with some pretty nasty marks. He was on a mission in the low levels, dangerous place” Answered Aimeja. “Where else?”   
I lifted up my shirt slightly, letting her see the bruise on my side, letting her repeat the process. “What was he doing?”  
“He was helping the police look for a fugitive. So, what was he teaching you?”  
“Oh, learning how to use the Force to see your opponents moves, and fighting without fighting. If that makes sense.” I showed her the undersides of my arms, and she went to work once more.   
“It does.” She nodded.   
The rest of the visit was quiet, I simply showed her where the bruises were and she put the salve over them.   
“Thank you, Master Aimeja.”  
“No problem, and please, call me Aimeja. I’m still a knight.” She gave me a wink and a smile.   
I giggled and headed out the door to scrounge up whatever the other younglings left from lunch; which happened to be a few slices of meat and a still warm roll.  
I made an impromptu sandwich and started making my way back to the training yard, Master Satheko would probably be waiting for me.   
I found my hunch to be correct, as I found him the same way I had met him, meditating. I scarfed down my sandwich   
“Thank you for joining me once again, Ravash.” He called, standing up.   
“It's nice to see you again, Master.” I bowed.   
“Now, let's start again. The same thing as yesterday.”  
“Yes, Master.” I drew my saber, and readied myself for the long week ahead.

\----------  
“You ready?” Asked Erenu as we entered the training yard, Yoda had told us to go here instead of the dueling room this week.  
I let out a sigh, rubbing my still aching shoulder. It had been a week, and I had trained with Masters Naabriil and Satheko for hours, and still had a long way to go. “I hope so. I think I’m gonna have a scar from all these bruises.” I shook my head as we filed along the back wall of the courtyard, waiting for Master Yoda.  
“You’ll do great.” Encouraged Ceza, clapping my on my good shoulder. He had two training sabers clipped to his belt today.   
“You getting better at lightstaff?” I asked.  
He gave me a smirk. “You bet I am. That’s all I’ve been doing this week is practicing my moves.”  
“You still won’t be able to beat me.” I heard Zentuur mutter under his breath.   
I let out a scoff.   
“Where’s Master Yoda?” Asked Lore, a puzzled look on his face. “He’s usually here by now. Even if we are in a different location.”  
I heard faint talking from over the wall.   
“Thank you for coming, Masters Kingawa, Keleo, Erioh.”  
A deep baritone voice sounded out. “Of course Yoda. I’m looking forward to seeing how they’ve progressed.”  
“I understand that you have a new youngling?” Asked a new voice, it was raspy, like a boot being dragged over gravel.   
“Yes, Ravash Tor. Quite the youngling, she is.”  
“Well what did he mean by that.” I mumbled, pouting.   
Erenu looked up from her book. “What?”  
“Oh, nothing. The Masters will be here, now.”   
“Younglings.” Called Master Yoda from the stairs. “Guests we have, important ones they are.”  
Behind the green jedi followed three other masters.   
One was a human, he was wearing light tan robes, a shimmering gold pattern sewn into one side, with the Jedi symbol near his shoulder. A folded saber rested at his waist. He carried a long grey beard, with a kind smile and shaved head. Behind him was a shorter Jedi In chestnut robes, about Yoda’s height, with jet black hair falling over long pointed ears, his skin vaguely human. The last was Master Erioh, his dark grey robes and white blindfold distinctive.   
“May I?” Asked the human.  
Yoda nodded as he stepped forward.   
“Greetings younglings, I’m Grandmaster Kingawa.”  
Ceza’s eyes went wide, Lore looked like he wanted to run away, while Erenu was enchanted.   
They all bowed deeply, and I followed suit.   
“You may rise.” He chuckled. “No need for such honors here. All Jedi came through this courtyard at some point. This is Master of the Order Vega Keleo,” He motioned to the shorted Jedi next to him, we all bowed once more. “And, lastly, Jedi Master Erioh De’is.” Our third and final bow.   
“I’m looking forward to seeing what you’ve learned so far. In only four short years, your Initiate Trials begin.” He turned back to Yoda.   
“Duel we will.” He began. “Each will duel twice, against opponents that we select.” He motioned to the other Jedi. “For three mintues, you will duel. Master Kingawa, pick the first pair, you may.”  
The Grandmaster looked us over, examining with a careful eye.   
“You.” He pointed to my side, to Erenu. “What is your name?”  
“Erenu Fe.” She bowed in respect.   
“And you.” He pointed to Zieh. “What is your name?”  
“Zieh.” She answered flatly.   
“I believe we have our first pair.” Master Kingawa turned to Yoda.   
He nodded. “Take positions.”  
Erenu and Zieh walked out into the yard.   
“You got this Erenu.” I shouted.   
“Whip her tail.” Added Ceza.   
“No mercy.” Cried Zentuur.   
Erenu ignited her saber, a deep blue blade shimmering in a defensive stance. Opposite her, Zieh ignited a deep yellow blade, her posture offensive, ready for the charge.   
“Begin.” Yoda commanded.   
Zieh rushed forward with a grunt of effort, while Erenu blocked. The two blades collided, the cracking of plasma ringing about the courtyard.


	4. Aggression

Zieh was ruthless. She quickly flicked her blade back down, aiming for Erenu’s leg. Erenu blocked as best she could, it was clumsy. Erenu’s blade was pinned close to her leg by Zieh’s blade.   
She kept pushing, and Erenu’s blade grazed her leg, she screamed out, giving a Force push to Zieh, knocking her off balance, giving Erenu enough time to recover and ready for the next attack.   
Zieh gritted her teeth as she stumbled, kicking her leg back to keep from falling. She charged forward again, blade in a one handed grip.   
She flicked her wrist, but the style was different from what Master Naabriil used, it was more offensive, the footwork looked different, the bladework was more controlled with slight swings instead of sweeping strikes.   
Zieh and Erenu’s blades collided over and over in quick pecking strikes, Zieh attacking, advancing slowly while Erenu backpedalled, barely blocking her attacks.   
The two blades locked for a moment, and it was all Zieh needed to twist the saber out of Erenu’s hand, the blue blade disappearing, and the yellow point aimed at her throat.   
“Excellent work, Zieh.” Praised Grandmaster Kingawa. “Though more aggressive than needed.  
“Form two, you used.” Began Yoda. “Aggressive, a duelist’s form, it is. Disagree with its usage, I do. However, for a youngling, good form, you have.”  
“Thanks.” Zieh nodded her head, saber drawing back into the hilt and stepping back to the side.  
“Erenu.” Began Master Keleo, “A good use of form one. Though you still have a long way to go. Do not be disheartened, I feel that you will make a great Jedi.”  
“Thank you, Masters.” Erenu bowed and trudged over to us.   
“Anything observations, Master Erioh?” Asked Master Kingawa with a self satisfied grin.   
Erioh let out a chuckle. “I did feel that Erenu’s connection to the Force was stronger than Zieh’s. Erenu, now you need to be able to channel the Force more into your movements, it’ll take practice but you will get it.  
“Zieh, work on controlling your emotions, they are what is blocking you from the Force.”  
“Master, Keleo,” Began Master Yoda. “Pick the next pair, you may.”  
The shorter alien nodded, he looked us over. “The Atoan, and the Chiss.”  
“Ahrina, Lore.” Called Yoda, “Take positions.”  
“You guys got this.” Cheered Ceza as the two faced off.   
Erenu slumped against the wall beside me, hanging her head in defeat. “I can never win against her.”  
“Hey. you’ll get better. I know it.” I lightly punched her on the shoulder as two lightsaber blades sparked to life.   
She looked up at me and gave a faint smile, her big black eyes sparkling. “Thanks. We haven’t even known each other that long, but I consider you one of my best friends.”  
I gave a warm smile. “Same for me.”  
Lightsabers collided in the training yard as Ahrina’s green saber sparked against Lore’s purple.   
Lore was in a defensive stance, the saber across his body while Ahrina was aiming for a shoulder shot.   
Lore pushed back with a sweeping arc, quickly stepping forward followed by a swift strike towards Ahrina’s leg, narrowly blocking the strike, whipping around for a strike to the Lore’s back.   
Lore pivoted, keeping his feet anchored and blocked the strike. Even with Ahrina’s momentum it was clear that Lore had the upper hand, using both of his arms he pushed Ahrina back, sending her to the ground.  
Lore’s blade disappeared and he offered his hand, Ahrina looked up at him as her saber deactivated.   
“Thanks.” She mumbled, taking his hand. I could barely hear it.   
“Of course.” Lore smiled as the Masters began their review.   
“Lore, was it?” Asked Ginkawa; Lore nodded. “You have good technique in Form Five. You were able to use the defensive form to combat. The best offense in the best defense. Keep improving though, you have a long way to go.”  
“Ahrina.” Called Keleo. “You have much to improve on, you were off balance and sloppy. There is a lot you need to improve on.”  
“Thank you.” Lore bowed, while Ahrina was silent.   
“Master Erioh.” Called Yoda. “Pick the next pair, if you wish.”  
“Thank you Master Yoda.” The Miralukan nodded and ‘looked’ our direction.  
“The Mirilian, what is your name?”  
“Ceza.”  
“And, you Ravash.”  
I nodded and stepped out, tapping my saber as I took my position.   
“Lets go Ravash.” Cheered Erenu as Ceza and I faced off.   
“How does he know you?” Asked Ceza.   
“He’s the one who brought me to the Temple.”  
“Ah.”  
“Are you ready?” Asked Yoda.   
Ceza and I nodded, igniting our sabers, both shimmering emerald green.  
“Begin.”  
Ceza and I rushed to meet each other, his lightstaff coming up. I blocked and our blades sparked. I could feel the power behind the strike, reminding me that this was a lightstaff. If I could get how Master Naabriil taught me, I would be much better off.   
I pushed his blade down before slashing to his shoulder. He blocked, I pulled straight up so he couldn’t twist the saber out of my hand.   
I took a deep breath in, and felt the Force flow. Time slowed, and I saw his movements. Ceza was going for a two hit move: a sweep to my side followed by a quick to the shoulder from the other.   
My body moved faster than I thought it could, I blocked Ceza’s attack then with blazing speed I slashed to his open side, connecting.   
I saw Ceza wince as the blade hit, but it didn’t stop him.   
Everything went back to normal and I knew I was in trouble. Ceza struck back with calm vengeance, his two blades a green blur.   
The ground fell away, my head bounced against the marble, and an emerald blade hummed against my throat.  
“Well I think I lost.” I chuckled, turning my saber off.   
“It was a good fight.” Ceza smiled, his blades disappearing and the two sabers disconnecting.   
Ceza helped me up as the Masters began their review.   
“Ravash.” Began Master Kingawa. “I understand that you are the newest youngling in this group.”  
I nodded.   
“Then you are quite impressive. I could feel your connection to the Force, even for a moment. You are coming along well.”  
“But you also have a long way to go.” Barked Master Keleo. “Your technique is sloppy, rough, hasty. Even if you are new, you must learn fast. You have a lot of catching up to do. I hope you’re ready for it.”  
“Ravash, your teachings have shown today.” Called Master Erioh. “Do not give up hope.”  
“Ceza.” Began Kingawa. “You have shown great skill to use a lightstaff at such a young age. Well done.”  
“I agree.” Nodded Master Keleo. “Though you also have much to improve on. Your fighting style is unorthodox. Pick a form, and master it.”  
“Thank you, Masters.” We bowed in unison.   
Ceza and I collapsed next to Erenu as the next fight began: Zentuur against Lore. Zentuur cleaned house. Erenu went up against Ahrina, it was a close match, but Erenu came out on top. Ceza went up against Lore before the final match, Ceza won, of course.   
Yoda called out the final match: Zentuur against me.   
I took a deep breath and stepped towards my doom.   
“Beat him up Ravash.” Cheered Ceza, before being bashed in the head by Erenu.   
“You know the code. Just win.” She corrected.  
“I’ll try.” I scoffed, drawing my saber.   
“You’re going down.” Zentuur smirked, his blue blade pulsing faintly.   
“Not without a fight I’m not.”  
“Begin.”  
The two of us charged, I snarled, with claws bared and fangs gnashed.   
Our blades slammed into each other, plasma growling. I swiped with my claws, narrowly missing him. With a flick of his wrist Zentuur whipped his saber around, my face burned, welts materialized on my arms, searing, smoldering.  
Frustration, boiled over to anger, retribution.   
I whipped my saber up in a blindingly fast strike, clipping against his hand. With a snarl I reached out my other hand, his training saber flying towards it. He struck, fist meeting face.   
My jaw screamed out, the challenge was laid down.   
I rolled, feeling the metal of both sabers in my hands, I threw them to the sides. I wouldn’t need them.   
With a lunge, My claws were ready to strike, Zentuur raised his hands. I was ready. My strike would be perfect. Sabers and forms got in the way, my real skills were in my claws. I would not miss my shot.   
“Enough.” My foot slid across the courtyard, claws millimeters from his face, those grey eyes burning with defiance and fury.   
“The both of you clearly have a long way to go.” Scolded Master Kingawa, I backpedalled, the stern voice commanded attention. I knew the tone well. “Ravash, though you might be new, you must grow accustomed to our ways, your ways. Cathar have always had it rough in the Order, but they thrive, eventually.   
“Zentuur. Just because you are Sarkhai don’t think for a second I’ll give you special treatment. You should know better, your use of the Force is excessive and does not align with our Code.   
“I can see that the both of you need to be trained in patience, as such, you will get a job to do around the Temple until you pass your Initiate Trials. You will get to choose a field you are interested in, but what work that entails is up to the Jedi, am I understood.”  
“Yes, Master.” Zentuur and I bowed in unison.   
“Pick up your sabers, have more respect for them. I expect you to find jobs in five days. If you don’t. I’ll find one for you, or I’ll remove you.” He looked up to the rest of the younglings. “You’re dismissed.”  
I bowed again before picking up my weapon and stomping over to my friends, gingerly touching the places where I got burned. I was okay, all my fur still intact, just my skin all welted up.   
“That was rough.” Sighed Ceza.   
“I’ve never seen you get like that.” Added Erenu. “From what you’ve been telling us, you’ve gotten so much better.”  
“I know.” I sighed. “I’m sorry for letting you guys down.”  
“Hey, cheer up.” Encouraged Lore. “We know how hard you’ve been working.”  
Erenu wrapped her arm around my shoulders. “And now, I have an excuse to get you into the Archives. Ravash Tor: youngling Archivist’s aid. I’ll get to see you a lot.”  
“Eh.” I pictured spending hours upon hours reading titles and authors, making sure everything was in order, then ten minutes hiking across the Archives to gather specific books and what nots for Jedi Knights.  
“You could help out in the engineering room.” Suggested Lore. “We don’t get much help on larger projects the Council asks us to do.”  
Tinkering around with machines was interesting, but I didn't know a thing. I grew up in a tree, we didn’t use a lot of technology besides old comm systems and hologram emitters, and I was never allowed anywhere near it either.   
“I have an idea.” Cheered Ceza. “Why don’t you try both for one day, and see how it goes. If you don’t like either, then you still have three days to find something.”  
I mulled over the options as we entered the expansive hall. “I’ll try both and see how I do. First. I need to head to the med bay, these burns are killing me.”  
“See you at lunch.” Called back Erenu, our paths diverging.   
“Aimeja.” I called into the med bay, her head whipped around the corner.   
“Hey Ravash.” She winced. “Dueling day?”  
“Dueling.” I nodded.   
“Come around here.” She called, and I stepped deeper into the medbay.  
The sterile room was a deep tan color, a few beds attached to the walls with medical drips ready and waiting, a clear tank, large enough to hold a kiltik beetle, filled with some kind of fluid sat in a corner, I shuddered at the thought of being put in it.  
“Take a seat on one of the beds. I’ll get the salve.”  
“Thanks.” I sighed, jumping up to one of the med bay beds, ignoring that tank in the room.   
Ameija noticed my tension. “What are you so nervous about?” She asked, standing in front of me with a small jar.   
“Just, whatever is in that tank. It looks like water.”  
“You don’t like water, do you?” She teased, putting the first bit of cream on my cheek. The cold jelly sending chills up my spine.   
“And if I don’t.” I defended.   
“Then I’ll keep that in mind so I never put you in the bacta tank.”  
“Thanks.” Ravash mumbled, pouting slightly.   
Aiemja began putting the soothing cream over my burns, it was gold against my skin, which was partially exposed from the burn streaks.   
“I sense you’re tense.” Noted Aimeja. “What happened.”  
“I lost.”   
“That’s not what I mean.”  
I let out a faint sigh. “I got in trouble.”  
“Well that’s not too bad. You are new here, and you’re quite old for just starting out.”  
“By Grandmaster Kingawa.”  
“Oh.” Aimeja’s lips pursed. “That changes things. What did you do.”  
“I got angry, and used ‘aggression’, or something like that.” I shrugged. “I was just fighting like I knew how, and I guess I got a little irritated.”  
“Well, you’re going to get better.” Encouraged Aimeja. “I mean that. You will make it to be a Jedi.”  
“Thanks.”   
“So, what’s the punishment?”  
“I gotta find a job.” I answered, Aimeja moving to apply the salve on my arm.   
“Well, that’s not too bad, got any ideas?”  
“Lore suggested I should help him work on mechanical projects, while Erenu wanted me to help her in the Archives.”  
“Well, what do you want to do?”  
“That’s a good question.” I chuckled. “I’m probably just going to try both and see which I like more.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Aimeja nodded, sealing the canister and handing it to me. “If your burns keep bothering you, just rub this on it.”  
“Thanks.” I palmed the little metal cylinder in my hand before slipping it into my robes. “I’m headed out, thanks again.” I called, hopping off the bed, Aimeja had already moved over to another project in the med bay.   
“Alright. See you later.”  
I ran as fast as I could without stretching my burns, which sadly wasn’t very fast.  
The mess was starting to clear out, so I had to quickly grab some meat and a piece of fruit and sitting down at our usual table, which thankfully had Lore waiting for me.   
“Thanks for waiting for me.” I blurted before scarfing down a couple slices of meat.   
“No problem.” He took a sip of some kind of juice. “You ready to get to work?”  
“Guess I have to be.” I shrugged, washing down my food with a gulp of water. “I just hope I understand it all.”  
“I think you’ll get there soon. It’s not that hard.”   
“Says the genius.” I teased; the apple like fruit the next victim of my lunch time rush.   
“Ready?” Asked Lore, getting up and setting his cup on the cleaning track.  
“Yep.” I cheered, almost throwing my tray next to his cup.   
“Then follow me.”  
We trailed off down into the heart of the Temple, and before I knew it I was standing in the mechanics shop, only a couple other Jedi inside, tinkering with what looked like a ship's laser cannon.   
“Come back here.” Lore beckoned eagerly, a smile on his face. “You won’t believe what they gave me to fix.”  
He led me into the forests of shelves, deeper until we came into a smaller work area. Sitting on a table were two partially disassembled droids. Two ‘legs’ were supported by treads, while the body was in two pieces, the body, the head -all of the wires, circuits, and brains exposed-, and a dome with a small eye piece, the color scheme . The other droid was in a little bit worse shape. The black legs were broken down into the feet and support beams, the body had all of its panels open, with what looked like several parts missing, the conical head of the astromech was in a similar predicament, the panels falling out with the eye and holo emitter popped out of their sockets and the panels on the side of its opened, exposing some computer bits.  
“The dome goes on top to hide all of the circuits, for this one.” Explained Lore, hitting the droid on the table.  
“Astromech droids?”  
“An A-LT utility droid, and an R-4 unit” Answered Lore.   
“So, where do we begin?” I asked, wiping my hands on my robes.   
“We need to connect the A-LT, up to a power source, and charge the internal batteries.” He looked around for a second. “There.” He pointed to a thick cable coming off the wall. “Pass me that cable.”  
I stumbled over a few droid pieces and grabbed the cable, which was already plugged in.   
“Here you go.” I handed the cable over to Lore, who plugged it into the droid with a snap. The computer brain lighting up.   
“Don’t worry.” Consoled Lore. “The droid has no idea what’s happening. I haven’t repaired its logic and higher function systems. It’s just the computer acknowledging the power.”  
“Phew. The last thing I want today is a screaming astromech.”  
Lore chuckled as he opened a large tool kit, various old wrenches, screwdrivers, and what nots crammed into slots.   
He set a wrench in my hand. “We need to get the legs back on to make sure the circuits from the body to the legs aren’t busted. You get the left, I’ll get the right.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
I rubbed down the leg, feeling the cool metal, before picking through the mess of wires and circuits, like the dense patches of forest back home, even if they were few and far between. I’d only been to the forests once. It was beautiful, but I liked the wide open savannah to the mountains beyond, watching the sun fall and the moon and stars rise.   
Here I watched the four moons rise and carry the stars with them, the cities dotting each satellite.   
With a huff I began connecting wires, wrapping metal and fusing them together as best I could, but my work felt slow. Especially compared to Lore, he already was checking the treads for any problem, I barely had the leg on.   
The shop got hot as sparks began to fly, from Lore’s side and mine. The connections sparking against each other in a frenzy, I tore my hands away and pressed my back against the wall, away from the harsh electric sounds.  
“Are you alright?” Asked Lore, looking up from his work, the leg seamlessly attached, he was working with the wiring inside the panels.   
“Yeah. I guess. It just sparked up on me.”  
He furrowed his brow, red eyes puzzled. “Let me check.”  
He slipped over to my side and poked around, the metal tool making sparks fly. “I see the problem.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a basic crossed wiring problem.” He answered, grabbing a set of small tongs and maneuvering the wires. “You fused some wires together that shouldn’t be touching.”  
“Oh.” I let out a sigh.   
“It’s ok. Beginner’s mistake.”  
“I don’t think engineering is the right thing for me.”  
“You sure?” He asked, looking back at me. “With a little practice you should be fine.”  
“I dunno.” I sighed. “I’m going to check out the Archives, try and find Erenu. I think I’ll have more luck there.”  
“Alright.” He nodded. “Well, if you ever want to come down here, the shop door is always open.”  
“Thanks.” I wove my way through the shelves and back up to the Archives, which were bustling with Jedi.   
“Master Jin.” I called, walking up to the desk. “Do you know where Erenu is?”  
He looked up from his book. “Ah, yes. She’s on the second level, working through the records on Hutt Space. She mentioned you could be coming by. If you don’t mind, I have a project for you as well.”  
“Lay it on me.”  
He grinned at my enthusiasm. “The section on the Unknown Regions needs to be reorganized, downloaded and ready for copying by the end of the day.”  
“The whole section?” I asked, following the librarian over to a large shelf near the back of the Archives.   
“The whole section.” He confirmed, pulling out a large tablet from his robes, and tapping lightly.   
“You’ll be able to find everything you need on this tablet. All Unknown Regions books, journals, and reports from across the galaxy. Organize by author last name in aurebesh order, then by date it was written, if that isn’t listed use the date it entered the Archives. Got all that.”  
“I think so.” I answered, honestly.  
“You’ll get it done.” Encouraged Master Jin. “See you before dinner.”  
“See you then.” I sighed, tapping away at the tablet. There weren’t many books in this section. Maybe one hundred tops. A couple books on the Chiss, Lore’s species, and their home world Csilla, and the Ascendancy. Several Jedi texts about a planet called Ilum, a cold and barren world that held kyber crystals. I suppose I’ll be headed there someday, if I can survive being a youngling. There were a few journal entries on gravity phenomena, wells and black holes that littered the Rift, the expanse of desolate galaxy between us and the Galactic West, and how it was almost impossible to navigate. Some journals spoke of space dwelling creatures the size of ships, great ship graveyards littered with metal hulks and corpses among the floatsoam. There were several journals and records on other Jedi Temples near the Unknown Regions in the Expansion Disk and Wildspace, places like Jehda and Ahch-To.   
A shadow passed over my tablet, the setting sun casting a shadow on the pillars, and my stomach rumbled that it was dinner time.   
“Oh crap.” I hissed, bolting up and running towards the Archives main desk. “Master Jin.” I called, not seeing the old master anywhere. “I finished organizing.”  
“I thought you would never finish.” Crooned Erenu.  
“Ahh.” I cried out, my fist moving before I thought, stopping a micrometer from Erenu’s face. “Don’t scare me like that.” I let out my breath, hand dropping to my side.   
Erenu burst into laughter. “I got you good.”  
I gave a small growl.   
“Admit it.” She pressured.   
“Oh fine.” I relented. “Yes you scared me.” I thrust the tablet to her chest. “Now help me find where to put this.”  
“So he made you finish off the Unknown Regions?” She asked, scanning through the files, walking behind the Archivist desk.   
“Finish off?”  
“Yeah.” Nodded Erenu. “You did about a quarter of it.”  
“That was only a quarter?” My jaw dropped. “These Unknown Regions sound pretty well known to me.”  
Erenu chuckled, hooking up the tablet to a larger console. “Compared to all the information we have on everywhere else in the Galaxy.” She motioned to the shelves. “The number of books about the Unknowns is a drop of a drop in an ocean.”  
I gave a whistle. “Yeah. I don’t think I’ll be able to work here without falling asleep.”  
“You’ll get used to it.” Shrugged Erenu.   
“Say’s the girl who reads and walks.” I teased, sitting on the counter, swinging my legs.   
“Hey, books are awesome.”  
“So is dinner. So let’s hurry up and get there.” I grabbed her arm and pulled her over the desk and to the mess.   
“But the files haven’t finished downloading yet.” Complained Erenu.   
“It’ll be fine.” I dismissed. “Master Jin will take care of it.”  
“How do you know?” Asked Erenu, I had let go of her arm and we ascended the stairs to the main hall.  
“He would never leave the Archives with me in them.” I pointed out.   
Erenu thought for a second. “Fair point.”  
“So glad you two could join us.” Teased Ceza as we sat down, Lore already eating, ready to get back to his astromech before we had to go to bed.   
“I’m glad to be here.” I chuckled. “I’m famished.” I bit into a chunk of roasted meat, and it was oh so good.   
“You didn’t even move that much.” Erenu teased, taking a square of what looked like dehydrated seaweed.   
“I’m still gonna be hungry.” I shrugged. “Ever since I got here, I’ve been eating less. Portions aren’t as big as I’m used to.”  
“What’s normal on Cathar.” Asked Lore, slurping up some noodles.   
“About twice as much as I have now.”   
“You have a mountain on your plate.” Cried Ceza.   
“This is nothing.” I boasted. “My father could eat half a beast before stopping.”  
Erenu shook her head. “I’ll never understand warrior cultures.”  
I shrugged. “I don’t mind, as long as you don’t mind how much I eat.” I gave a toothy smile before taking another bite.   
“So, did you like your job down in the shop?” Asked Erenu, taking a small bite out of her fish.  
“Surprisingly, yes and no.” I answered. “I liked working down there, but I don’t think I’d like to do it as a job.”  
“So, Archives tomorrow right?” Asked Ceza.   
“Uhm, I went there this afternoon, and didn’t like it too much.”  
“So, what are you going to do.”   
“I have no idea.” I shrugged. “I mean the only other place I’m familiar with around the Temple is the med bay, mostly because I’ve been there at least twice a week.” I snapped my fingers, which wasn’t that loud. “That’s it.” I grabbed my plate. “Gotta go. Explain later.” I set my tray down and ran to the med bay, hopefully Aimeja was still working.   
“Aimeja.” I called into the sterile med bay.   
“What now.” She teased, coming around the corner, tapping away at a tablet.   
“I think I know where I want to work.”  
The human gave me a quizzical look before realizing. “It’ll be a lot of work, and study.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“There’s a lot of biology and physiology you have to learn, along with a lot of procedures.”  
“I don’t care. This is the only other place in the Temple that I know how to get to on my own and am familiar with. And I need a job, otherwise I’ll get dropped.”  
“I hear you.” Aimeja smiled faintly. “I need someone to get a few canisters from the top shelf, they can take a bit of weight.”  
It took a second to realize what her answer was. I nodded, “Yes ma’am.”  
Zieh was ruthless. She quickly flicked her blade back down, aiming for Erenu’s leg. Erenu blocked as best she could, it was clumsy. Erenu’s blade was pinned close to her leg by Zieh’s blade.   
She kept pushing, and Erenu’s blade grazed her leg, she screamed out, giving a Force push to Zieh, knocking her off balance, giving Erenu enough time to recover and ready for the next attack.   
Zieh gritted her teeth as she stumbled, kicking her leg back to keep from falling. She charged forward again, blade in a one handed grip.   
She flicked her wrist, but the style was different from what Master Naabriil used, it was more offensive, the footwork looked different, the bladework was more controlled with slight swings instead of sweeping strikes.   
Zieh and Erenu’s blades collided over and over in quick pecking strikes, Zieh attacking, advancing slowly while Erenu backpedalled, barely blocking her attacks.   
The two blades locked for a moment, and it was all Zieh needed to twist the saber out of Erenu’s hand, the blue blade disappearing, and the yellow point aimed at her throat.   
“Excellent work, Zieh.” Praised Grandmaster Kingawa. “Though more aggressive than needed.  
“Form two, you used.” Began Yoda. “Aggressive, a duelist’s form, it is. Disagree with its usage, I do. However, for a youngling, good form, you have.”  
“Thanks.” Zieh nodded her head, saber drawing back into the hilt and stepping back to the side.  
“Erenu.” Began Master Keleo, “A good use of form one. Though you still have a long way to go. Do not be disheartened, I feel that you will make a great Jedi.”  
“Thank you, Masters.” Erenu bowed and trudged over to us.   
“Anything observations, Master Erioh?” Asked Master Kingawa with a self satisfied grin.   
Erioh let out a chuckle. “I did feel that Erenu’s connection to the Force was stronger than Zieh’s. Erenu, now you need to be able to channel the Force more into your movements, it’ll take practice but you will get it.  
“Zieh, work on controlling your emotions, they are what is blocking you from the Force.”  
“Master, Keleo,” Began Master Yoda. “Pick the next pair, you may.”  
The shorter alien nodded, he looked us over. “The Atoan, and the Chiss.”  
“Ahrina, Lore.” Called Yoda, “Take positions.”  
“You guys got this.” Cheered Ceza as the two faced off.   
Erenu slumped against the wall beside me, hanging her head in defeat. “I can never win against her.”  
“Hey. you’ll get better. I know it.” I lightly punched her on the shoulder as two lightsaber blades sparked to life.   
She looked up at me and gave a faint smile, her big black eyes sparkling. “Thanks. We haven’t even known each other that long, but I consider you one of my best friends.”  
I gave a warm smile. “Same for me.”  
Lightsabers collided in the training yard as Ahrina’s green saber sparked against Lore’s purple.   
Lore was in a defensive stance, the saber across his body while Ahrina was aiming for a shoulder shot.   
Lore pushed back with a sweeping arc, quickly stepping forward followed by a swift strike towards Ahrina’s leg, narrowly blocking the strike, whipping around for a strike to the Lore’s back.   
Lore pivoted, keeping his feet anchored and blocked the strike. Even with Ahrina’s momentum it was clear that Lore had the upper hand, using both of his arms he pushed Ahrina back, sending her to the ground.  
Lore’s blade disappeared and he offered his hand, Ahrina looked up at him as her saber deactivated.   
“Thanks.” She mumbled, taking his hand. I could barely hear it.   
“Of course.” Lore smiled as the Masters began their review.   
“Lore, was it?” Asked Ginkawa; Lore nodded. “You have good technique in Form Five. You were able to use the defensive form to combat. The best offense in the best defense. Keep improving though, you have a long way to go.”  
“Ahrina.” Called Keleo. “You have much to improve on, you were off balance and sloppy. There is a lot you need to improve on.”  
“Thank you.” Lore bowed, while Ahrina was silent.   
“Master Erioh.” Called Yoda. “Pick the next pair, if you wish.”  
“Thank you Master Yoda.” The Miralukan nodded and ‘looked’ our direction.  
“The Mirilian, what is your name?”  
“Ceza.”  
“And, you Ravash.”  
I nodded and stepped out, tapping my saber as I took my position.   
“Lets go Ravash.” Cheered Erenu as Ceza and I faced off.   
“How does he know you?” Asked Ceza.   
“He’s the one who brought me to the Temple.”  
“Ah.”  
“Are you ready?” Asked Yoda.   
Ceza and I nodded, igniting our sabers, both shimmering emerald green.  
“Begin.”  
Ceza and I rushed to meet each other, his lightstaff coming up. I blocked and our blades sparked. I could feel the power behind the strike, reminding me that this was a lightstaff. If I could get how Master Naabriil taught me, I would be much better off.   
I pushed his blade down before slashing to his shoulder. He blocked, I pulled straight up so he couldn’t twist the saber out of my hand.   
I took a deep breath in, and felt the Force flow. Time slowed, and I saw his movements. Ceza was going for a two hit move: a sweep to my side followed by a quick to the shoulder from the other.   
My body moved faster than I thought it could, I blocked Ceza’s attack then with blazing speed I slashed to his open side, connecting.   
I saw Ceza wince as the blade hit, but it didn’t stop him.   
Everything went back to normal and I knew I was in trouble. Ceza struck back with calm vengeance, his two blades a green blur.   
The ground fell away, my head bounced against the marble, and an emerald blade hummed against my throat.  
“Well I think I lost.” I chuckled, turning my saber off.   
“It was a good fight.” Ceza smiled, his blades disappearing and the two sabers disconnecting.   
Ceza helped me up as the Masters began their review.   
“Ravash.” Began Master Kingawa. “I understand that you are the newest youngling in this group.”  
I nodded.   
“Then you are quite impressive. I could feel your connection to the Force, even for a moment. You are coming along well.”  
“But you also have a long way to go.” Barked Master Keleo. “Your technique is sloppy, rough, hasty. Even if you are new, you must learn fast. You have a lot of catching up to do. I hope you’re ready for it.”  
“Ravash, your teachings have shown today.” Called Master Erioh. “Do not give up hope.”  
“Ceza.” Began Kingawa. “You have shown great skill to use a lightstaff at such a young age. Well done.”  
“I agree.” Nodded Master Keleo. “Though you also have much to improve on. Your fighting style is unorthodox. Pick a form, and master it.”  
“Thank you, Masters.” We bowed in unison.   
Ceza and I collapsed next to Erenu as the next fight began: Zentuur against Lore. Zentuur cleaned house. Erenu went up against Ahrina, it was a close match, but Erenu came out on top. Ceza went up against Lore before the final match, Ceza won, of course.   
Yoda called out the final match: Zentuur against me.   
I took a deep breath and stepped towards my doom.   
“Beat him up Ravash.” Cheered Ceza, before being bashed in the head by Erenu.   
“You know the code. Just win.” She corrected.  
“I’ll try.” I scoffed, drawing my saber.   
“You’re going down.” Zentuur smirked, his blue blade pulsing faintly.   
“Not without a fight I’m not.”  
“Begin.”  
The two of us charged, I snarled, with claws bared and fangs gnashed.   
Our blades slammed into each other, plasma growling. I swiped with my claws, narrowly missing him. With a flick of his wrist Zentuur whipped his saber around, my face burned, welts materialized on my arms, searing, smoldering.  
Frustration, boiled over to anger, retribution.   
I whipped my saber up in a blindingly fast strike, clipping against his hand. With a snarl I reached out my other hand, his training saber flying towards it. He struck, fist meeting face.   
My jaw screamed out, the challenge was laid down.   
I rolled, feeling the metal of both sabers in my hands, I threw them to the sides. I wouldn’t need them.   
With a lunge, My claws were ready to strike, Zentuur raised his hands. I was ready. My strike would be perfect. Sabers and forms got in the way, my real skills were in my claws. I would not miss my shot.   
“Enough.” My foot slid across the courtyard, claws millimeters from his face, those grey eyes burning with defiance and fury.   
“The both of you clearly have a long way to go.” Scolded Master Kingawa, I backpedalled, the stern voice commanded attention. I knew the tone well. “Ravash, though you might be new, you must grow accustomed to our ways, your ways. Cathar have always had it rough in the Order, but they thrive, eventually.   
“Zentuur. Just because you are Sarkhai don’t think for a second I’ll give you special treatment. You should know better, your use of the Force is excessive and does not align with our Code.   
“I can see that the both of you need to be trained in patience, as such, you will get a job to do around the Temple until you pass your Initiate Trials. You will get to choose a field you are interested in, but what work that entails is up to the Jedi, am I understood.”  
“Yes, Master.” Zentuur and I bowed in unison.   
“Pick up your sabers, have more respect for them. I expect you to find jobs in five days. If you don’t. I’ll find one for you, or I’ll remove you.” He looked up to the rest of the younglings. “You’re dismissed.”  
I bowed again before picking up my weapon and stomping over to my friends, gingerly touching the places where I got burned. I was okay, all my fur still intact, just my skin all welted up.   
“That was rough.” Sighed Ceza.   
“I’ve never seen you get like that.” Added Erenu. “From what you’ve been telling us, you’ve gotten so much better.”  
“I know.” I sighed. “I’m sorry for letting you guys down.”  
“Hey, cheer up.” Encouraged Lore. “We know how hard you’ve been working.”  
Erenu wrapped her arm around my shoulders. “And now, I have an excuse to get you into the Archives. Ravash Tor: youngling Archivist’s aid. I’ll get to see you a lot.”  
“Eh.” I pictured spending hours upon hours reading titles and authors, making sure everything was in order, then ten minutes hiking across the Archives to gather specific books and what nots for Jedi Knights.  
“You could help out in the engineering room.” Suggested Lore. “We don’t get much help on larger projects the Council asks us to do.”  
Tinkering around with machines was interesting, but I didn't know a thing. I grew up in a tree, we didn’t use a lot of technology besides old comm systems and hologram emitters, and I was never allowed anywhere near it either.   
“I have an idea.” Cheered Ceza. “Why don’t you try both for one day, and see how it goes. If you don’t like either, then you still have three days to find something.”  
I mulled over the options as we entered the expansive hall. “I’ll try both and see how I do. First. I need to head to the med bay, these burns are killing me.”  
“See you at lunch.” Called back Erenu, our paths diverging.   
“Aimeja.” I called into the med bay, her head whipped around the corner.   
“Hey Ravash.” She winced. “Dueling day?”  
“Dueling.” I nodded.   
“Come around here.” She called, and I stepped deeper into the medbay.  
The sterile room was a deep tan color, a few beds attached to the walls with medical drips ready and waiting, a clear tank, large enough to hold a kiltik beetle, filled with some kind of fluid sat in a corner, I shuddered at the thought of being put in it.  
“Take a seat on one of the beds. I’ll get the salve.”  
“Thanks.” I sighed, jumping up to one of the med bay beds, ignoring that tank in the room.   
Ameija noticed my tension. “What are you so nervous about?” She asked, standing in front of me with a small jar.   
“Just, whatever is in that tank. It looks like water.”  
“You don’t like water, do you?” She teased, putting the first bit of cream on my cheek. The cold jelly sending chills up my spine.   
“And if I don’t.” I defended.   
“Then I’ll keep that in mind so I never put you in the bacta tank.”  
“Thanks.” Ravash mumbled, pouting slightly.   
Aiemja began putting the soothing cream over my burns, it was gold against my skin, which was partially exposed from the burn streaks.   
“I sense you’re tense.” Noted Aimeja. “What happened.”  
“I lost.”   
“That’s not what I mean.”  
I let out a faint sigh. “I got in trouble.”  
“Well that’s not too bad. You are new here, and you’re quite old for just starting out.”  
“By Grandmaster Kingawa.”  
“Oh.” Aimeja’s lips pursed. “That changes things. What did you do.”  
“I got angry, and used ‘aggression’, or something like that.” I shrugged. “I was just fighting like I knew how, and I guess I got a little irritated.”  
“Well, you’re going to get better.” Encouraged Aimeja. “I mean that. You will make it to be a Jedi.”  
“Thanks.”   
“So, what’s the punishment?”  
“I gotta find a job.” I answered, Aimeja moving to apply the salve on my arm.   
“Well, that’s not too bad, got any ideas?”  
“Lore suggested I should help him work on mechanical projects, while Erenu wanted me to help her in the Archives.”  
“Well, what do you want to do?”  
“That’s a good question.” I chuckled. “I’m probably just going to try both and see which I like more.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Aimeja nodded, sealing the canister and handing it to me. “If your burns keep bothering you, just rub this on it.”  
“Thanks.” I palmed the little metal cylinder in my hand before slipping it into my robes. “I’m headed out, thanks again.” I called, hopping off the bed, Aimeja had already moved over to another project in the med bay.   
“Alright. See you later.”  
I ran as fast as I could without stretching my burns, which sadly wasn’t very fast.  
The mess was starting to clear out, so I had to quickly grab some meat and a piece of fruit and sitting down at our usual table, which thankfully had Lore waiting for me.   
“Thanks for waiting for me.” I blurted before scarfing down a couple slices of meat.   
“No problem.” He took a sip of some kind of juice. “You ready to get to work?”  
“Guess I have to be.” I shrugged, washing down my food with a gulp of water. “I just hope I understand it all.”  
“I think you’ll get there soon. It’s not that hard.”   
“Says the genius.” I teased; the apple like fruit the next victim of my lunch time rush.   
“Ready?” Asked Lore, getting up and setting his cup on the cleaning track.  
“Yep.” I cheered, almost throwing my tray next to his cup.   
“Then follow me.”  
We trailed off down into the heart of the Temple, and before I knew it I was standing in the mechanics shop, only a couple other Jedi inside, tinkering with what looked like a ship's laser cannon.   
“Come back here.” Lore beckoned eagerly, a smile on his face. “You won’t believe what they gave me to fix.”  
He led me into the forests of shelves, deeper until we came into a smaller work area. Sitting on a table were two partially disassembled droids. Two ‘legs’ were supported by treads, while the body was in two pieces, the body, the head -all of the wires, circuits, and brains exposed-, and a dome with a small eye piece, the color scheme . The other droid was in a little bit worse shape. The black legs were broken down into the feet and support beams, the body had all of its panels open, with what looked like several parts missing, the conical head of the astromech was in a similar predicament, the panels falling out with the eye and holo emitter popped out of their sockets and the panels on the side of its opened, exposing some computer bits.  
“The dome goes on top to hide all of the circuits, for this one.” Explained Lore, hitting the droid on the table.  
“Astromech droids?”  
“An A-LT utility droid, and an R-4 unit” Answered Lore.   
“So, where do we begin?” I asked, wiping my hands on my robes.   
“We need to connect the A-LT, up to a power source, and charge the internal batteries.” He looked around for a second. “There.” He pointed to a thick cable coming off the wall. “Pass me that cable.”  
I stumbled over a few droid pieces and grabbed the cable, which was already plugged in.   
“Here you go.” I handed the cable over to Lore, who plugged it into the droid with a snap. The computer brain lighting up.   
“Don’t worry.” Consoled Lore. “The droid has no idea what’s happening. I haven’t repaired its logic and higher function systems. It’s just the computer acknowledging the power.”  
“Phew. The last thing I want today is a screaming astromech.”  
Lore chuckled as he opened a large tool kit, various old wrenches, screwdrivers, and what nots crammed into slots.   
He set a wrench in my hand. “We need to get the legs back on to make sure the circuits from the body to the legs aren’t busted. You get the left, I’ll get the right.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
I rubbed down the leg, feeling the cool metal, before picking through the mess of wires and circuits, like the dense patches of forest back home, even if they were few and far between. I’d only been to the forests once. It was beautiful, but I liked the wide open savannah to the mountains beyond, watching the sun fall and the moon and stars rise.   
Here I watched the four moons rise and carry the stars with them, the cities dotting each satellite.   
With a huff I began connecting wires, wrapping metal and fusing them together as best I could, but my work felt slow. Especially compared to Lore, he already was checking the treads for any problem, I barely had the leg on.   
The shop got hot as sparks began to fly, from Lore’s side and mine. The connections sparking against each other in a frenzy, I tore my hands away and pressed my back against the wall, away from the harsh electric sounds.  
“Are you alright?” Asked Lore, looking up from his work, the leg seamlessly attached, he was working with the wiring inside the panels.   
“Yeah. I guess. It just sparked up on me.”  
He furrowed his brow, red eyes puzzled. “Let me check.”  
He slipped over to my side and poked around, the metal tool making sparks fly. “I see the problem.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a basic crossed wiring problem.” He answered, grabbing a set of small tongs and maneuvering the wires. “You fused some wires together that shouldn’t be touching.”  
“Oh.” I let out a sigh.   
“It’s ok. Beginner’s mistake.”  
“I don’t think engineering is the right thing for me.”  
“You sure?” He asked, looking back at me. “With a little practice you should be fine.”  
“I dunno.” I sighed. “I’m going to check out the Archives, try and find Erenu. I think I’ll have more luck there.”  
“Alright.” He nodded. “Well, if you ever want to come down here, the shop door is always open.”  
“Thanks.” I wove my way through the shelves and back up to the Archives, which were bustling with Jedi.   
“Master Jin.” I called, walking up to the desk. “Do you know where Erenu is?”  
He looked up from his book. “Ah, yes. She’s on the second level, working through the records on Hutt Space. She mentioned you could be coming by. If you don’t mind, I have a project for you as well.”  
“Lay it on me.”  
He grinned at my enthusiasm. “The section on the Unknown Regions needs to be reorganized, downloaded and ready for copying by the end of the day.”  
“The whole section?” I asked, following the librarian over to a large shelf near the back of the Archives.   
“The whole section.” He confirmed, pulling out a large tablet from his robes, and tapping lightly.   
“You’ll be able to find everything you need on this tablet. All Unknown Regions books, journals, and reports from across the galaxy. Organize by author last name in aurebesh order, then by date it was written, if that isn’t listed use the date it entered the Archives. Got all that.”  
“I think so.” I answered, honestly.  
“You’ll get it done.” Encouraged Master Jin. “See you before dinner.”  
“See you then.” I sighed, tapping away at the tablet. There weren’t many books in this section. Maybe one hundred tops. A couple books on the Chiss, Lore’s species, and their home world Csilla, and the Ascendancy. Several Jedi texts about a planet called Ilum, a cold and barren world that held kyber crystals. I suppose I’ll be headed there someday, if I can survive being a youngling. There were a few journal entries on gravity phenomena, wells and black holes that littered the Rift, the expanse of desolate galaxy between us and the Galactic West, and how it was almost impossible to navigate. Some journals spoke of space dwelling creatures the size of ships, great ship graveyards littered with metal hulks and corpses among the floatsoam. There were several journals and records on other Jedi Temples near the Unknown Regions in the Expansion Disk and Wildspace, places like Jehda and Ahch-To.   
A shadow passed over my tablet, the setting sun casting a shadow on the pillars, and my stomach rumbled that it was dinner time.   
“Oh crap.” I hissed, bolting up and running towards the Archives main desk. “Master Jin.” I called, not seeing the old master anywhere. “I finished organizing.”  
“I thought you would never finish.” Crooned Erenu.  
“Ahh.” I cried out, my fist moving before I thought, stopping a micrometer from Erenu’s face. “Don’t scare me like that.” I let out my breath, hand dropping to my side.   
Erenu burst into laughter. “I got you good.”  
I gave a small growl.   
“Admit it.” She pressured.   
“Oh fine.” I relented. “Yes you scared me.” I thrust the tablet to her chest. “Now help me find where to put this.”  
“So he made you finish off the Unknown Regions?” She asked, scanning through the files, walking behind the Archivist desk.   
“Finish off?”  
“Yeah.” Nodded Erenu. “You did about a quarter of it.”  
“That was only a quarter?” My jaw dropped. “These Unknown Regions sound pretty well known to me.”  
Erenu chuckled, hooking up the tablet to a larger console. “Compared to all the information we have on everywhere else in the Galaxy.” She motioned to the shelves. “The number of books about the Unknowns is a drop of a drop in an ocean.”  
I gave a whistle. “Yeah. I don’t think I’ll be able to work here without falling asleep.”  
“You’ll get used to it.” Shrugged Erenu.   
“Say’s the girl who reads and walks.” I teased, sitting on the counter, swinging my legs.   
“Hey, books are awesome.”  
“So is dinner. So let’s hurry up and get there.” I grabbed her arm and pulled her over the desk and to the mess.   
“But the files haven’t finished downloading yet.” Complained Erenu.   
“It’ll be fine.” I dismissed. “Master Jin will take care of it.”  
“How do you know?” Asked Erenu, I had let go of her arm and we ascended the stairs to the main hall.  
“He would never leave the Archives with me in them.” I pointed out.   
Erenu thought for a second. “Fair point.”  
“So glad you two could join us.” Teased Ceza as we sat down, Lore already eating, ready to get back to his astromech before we had to go to bed.   
“I’m glad to be here.” I chuckled. “I’m famished.” I bit into a chunk of roasted meat, and it was oh so good.   
“You didn’t even move that much.” Erenu teased, taking a square of what looked like dehydrated seaweed.   
“I’m still gonna be hungry.” I shrugged. “Ever since I got here, I’ve been eating less. Portions aren’t as big as I’m used to.”  
“What’s normal on Cathar.” Asked Lore, slurping up some noodles.   
“About twice as much as I have now.”   
“You have a mountain on your plate.” Cried Ceza.   
“This is nothing.” I boasted. “My father could eat half a beast before stopping.”  
Erenu shook her head. “I’ll never understand warrior cultures.”  
I shrugged. “I don’t mind, as long as you don’t mind how much I eat.” I gave a toothy smile before taking another bite.   
“So, did you like your job down in the shop?” Asked Erenu, taking a small bite out of her fish.  
“Surprisingly, yes and no.” I answered. “I liked working down there, but I don’t think I’d like to do it as a job.”  
“So, Archives tomorrow right?” Asked Ceza.   
“Uhm, I went there this afternoon, and didn’t like it too much.”  
“So, what are you going to do.”   
“I have no idea.” I shrugged. “I mean the only other place I’m familiar with around the Temple is the med bay, mostly because I’ve been there at least twice a week.” I snapped my fingers, which wasn’t that loud. “That’s it.” I grabbed my plate. “Gotta go. Explain later.” I set my tray down and ran to the med bay, hopefully Aimeja was still working.   
“Aimeja.” I called into the sterile med bay.   
“What now.” She teased, coming around the corner, tapping away at a tablet.   
“I think I know where I want to work.”  
The human gave me a quizzical look before realizing. “It’ll be a lot of work, and study.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“There’s a lot of biology and physiology you have to learn, along with a lot of procedures.”  
“I don’t care. This is the only other place in the Temple that I know how to get to on my own and am familiar with. And I need a job, otherwise I’ll get dropped.”  
“I hear you.” Aimeja smiled faintly. “I need someone to get a few canisters from the top shelf, they can take a bit of weight.”  
It took a second to realize what her answer was. I nodded, “Yes ma’am.”


	5. Burns

Zieh was ruthless. She quickly flicked her blade back down, aiming for Erenu’s leg. Erenu blocked as best she could, it was clumsy. Erenu’s blade was pinned close to her leg by Zieh’s blade.  
She kept pushing, and Erenu’s blade grazed her leg, she screamed out, giving a Force push to Zieh, knocking her off balance, giving Erenu enough time to recover and ready for the next attack.  
Zieh gritted her teeth as she stumbled, kicking her leg back to keep from falling. She charged forward again, blade in a one handed grip.  
She flicked her wrist, but the style was different from what Master Naabriil used, it was more offensive, the footwork looked different, the bladework was more controlled with slight swings instead of sweeping strikes.  
Zieh and Erenu’s blades collided over and over in quick pecking strikes, Zieh attacking, advancing slowly while Erenu backpedalled, barely blocking her attacks.  
The two blades locked for a moment, and it was all Zieh needed to twist the saber out of Erenu’s hand, the blue blade disappearing, and the yellow point aimed at her throat.  
“Excellent work, Zieh.” Praised Grandmaster Kingawa. “Though more aggressive than needed.  
“Form two, you used.” Began Yoda. “Aggressive, a duelist’s form, it is. Disagree with its usage, I do. However, for a youngling, good form, you have.”  
“Thanks.” Zieh nodded her head, saber drawing back into the hilt and stepping back to the side.  
“Erenu.” Began Master Keleo, “A good use of form one. Though you still have a long way to go. Do not be disheartened, I feel that you will make a great Jedi.”  
“Thank you, Masters.” Erenu bowed and trudged over to us.  
“Anything observations, Master Erioh?” Asked Master Kingawa with a self satisfied grin.  
Erioh let out a chuckle. “I did feel that Erenu’s connection to the Force was stronger than Zieh’s. Erenu, now you need to be able to channel the Force more into your movements, it’ll take practice but you will get it.  
“Zieh, work on controlling your emotions, they are what is blocking you from the Force.”  
“Master, Keleo,” Began Master Yoda. “Pick the next pair, you may.”  
The shorter alien nodded, he looked us over. “The Atoan, and the Chiss.”  
“Ahrina, Lore.” Called Yoda, “Take positions.”  
“You guys got this.” Cheered Ceza as the two faced off.  
Erenu slumped against the wall beside me, hanging her head in defeat. “I can never win against her.”  
“Hey. you’ll get better. I know it.” I lightly punched her on the shoulder as two lightsaber blades sparked to life.  
She looked up at me and gave a faint smile, her big black eyes sparkling. “Thanks. We haven’t even known each other that long, but I consider you one of my best friends.”  
I gave a warm smile. “Same for me.”  
Lightsabers collided in the training yard as Ahrina’s green saber sparked against Lore’s purple.  
Lore was in a defensive stance, the saber across his body while Ahrina was aiming for a shoulder shot.  
Lore pushed back with a sweeping arc, quickly stepping forward followed by a swift strike towards Ahrina’s leg, narrowly blocking the strike, whipping around for a strike to the Lore’s back.  
Lore pivoted, keeping his feet anchored and blocked the strike. Even with Ahrina’s momentum it was clear that Lore had the upper hand, using both of his arms he pushed Ahrina back, sending her to the ground.  
Lore’s blade disappeared and he offered his hand, Ahrina looked up at him as her saber deactivated.  
“Thanks.” She mumbled, taking his hand. I could barely hear it.  
“Of course.” Lore smiled as the Masters began their review.  
“Lore, was it?” Asked Ginkawa; Lore nodded. “You have good technique in Form Five. You were able to use the defensive form to combat. The best offense in the best defense. Keep improving though, you have a long way to go.”  
“Ahrina.” Called Keleo. “You have much to improve on, you were off balance and sloppy. There is a lot you need to improve on.”  
“Thank you.” Lore bowed, while Ahrina was silent.  
“Master Erioh.” Called Yoda. “Pick the next pair, if you wish.”  
“Thank you Master Yoda.” The Miralukan nodded and ‘looked’ our direction.  
“The Mirilian, what is your name?”  
“Ceza.”  
“And, you Ravash.”  
I nodded and stepped out, tapping my saber as I took my position.  
“Lets go Ravash.” Cheered Erenu as Ceza and I faced off.  
“How does he know you?” Asked Ceza.  
“He’s the one who brought me to the Temple.”  
“Ah.”  
“Are you ready?” Asked Yoda.  
Ceza and I nodded, igniting our sabers, both shimmering emerald green.  
“Begin.”  
Ceza and I rushed to meet each other, his lightstaff coming up. I blocked and our blades sparked. I could feel the power behind the strike, reminding me that this was a lightstaff. If I could get how Master Naabriil taught me, I would be much better off.  
I pushed his blade down before slashing to his shoulder. He blocked, I pulled straight up so he couldn’t twist the saber out of my hand.  
I took a deep breath in, and felt the Force flow. Time slowed, and I saw his movements. Ceza was going for a two hit move: a sweep to my side followed by a quick to the shoulder from the other.  
My body moved faster than I thought it could, I blocked Ceza’s attack then with blazing speed I slashed to his open side, connecting.  
I saw Ceza wince as the blade hit, but it didn’t stop him.  
Everything went back to normal and I knew I was in trouble. Ceza struck back with calm vengeance, his two blades a green blur.  
The ground fell away, my head bounced against the marble, and an emerald blade hummed against my throat.  
“Well I think I lost.” I chuckled, turning my saber off.  
“It was a good fight.” Ceza smiled, his blades disappearing and the two sabers disconnecting.  
Ceza helped me up as the Masters began their review.  
“Ravash.” Began Master Kingawa. “I understand that you are the newest youngling in this group.”  
I nodded.  
“Then you are quite impressive. I could feel your connection to the Force, even for a moment. You are coming along well.”  
“But you also have a long way to go.” Barked Master Keleo. “Your technique is sloppy, rough, hasty. Even if you are new, you must learn fast. You have a lot of catching up to do. I hope you’re ready for it.”  
“Ravash, your teachings have shown today.” Called Master Erioh. “Do not give up hope.”  
“Ceza.” Began Kingawa. “You have shown great skill to use a lightstaff at such a young age. Well done.”  
“I agree.” Nodded Master Keleo. “Though you also have much to improve on. Your fighting style is unorthodox. Pick a form, and master it.”  
“Thank you, Masters.” We bowed in unison.  
Ceza and I collapsed next to Erenu as the next fight began: Zentuur against Lore. Zentuur cleaned house. Erenu went up against Ahrina, it was a close match, but Erenu came out on top. Ceza went up against Lore before the final match, Ceza won, of course.  
Yoda called out the final match: Zentuur against me.  
I took a deep breath and stepped towards my doom.  
“Beat him up Ravash.” Cheered Ceza, before being bashed in the head by Erenu.  
“You know the code. Just win.” She corrected.  
“I’ll try.” I scoffed, drawing my saber.  
“You’re going down.” Zentuur smirked, his blue blade pulsing faintly.  
“Not without a fight I’m not.”  
“Begin.”  
The two of us charged, I snarled, with claws bared and fangs gnashed.  
Our blades slammed into each other, plasma growling. I swiped with my claws, narrowly missing him. With a flick of his wrist Zentuur whipped his saber around, my face burned, welts materialized on my arms, searing, smoldering.  
Frustration, boiled over to anger, retribution.  
I whipped my saber up in a blindingly fast strike, clipping against his hand. With a snarl I reached out my other hand, his training saber flying towards it. He struck, fist meeting face.  
My jaw screamed out, the challenge was laid down.  
I rolled, feeling the metal of both sabers in my hands, I threw them to the sides. I wouldn’t need them.  
With a lunge, My claws were ready to strike, Zentuur raised his hands. I was ready. My strike would be perfect. Sabers and forms got in the way, my real skills were in my claws. I would not miss my shot.  
“Enough.” My foot slid across the courtyard, claws millimeters from his face, those grey eyes burning with defiance and fury.  
“The both of you clearly have a long way to go.” Scolded Master Kingawa, I backpedalled, the stern voice commanded attention. I knew the tone well. “Ravash, though you might be new, you must grow accustomed to our ways, your ways. Cathar have always had it rough in the Order, but they thrive, eventually.  
“Zentuur. Just because you are Sarkhai don’t think for a second I’ll give you special treatment. You should know better, your use of the Force is excessive and does not align with our Code.  
“I can see that the both of you need to be trained in patience, as such, you will get a job to do around the Temple until you pass your Initiate Trials. You will get to choose a field you are interested in, but what work that entails is up to the Jedi, am I understood.”  
“Yes, Master.” Zentuur and I bowed in unison.  
“Pick up your sabers, have more respect for them. I expect you to find jobs in five days. If you don’t. I’ll find one for you, or I’ll remove you.” He looked up to the rest of the younglings. “You’re dismissed.”  
I bowed again before picking up my weapon and stomping over to my friends, gingerly touching the places where I got burned. I was okay, all my fur still intact, just my skin all welted up.  
“That was rough.” Sighed Ceza.  
“I’ve never seen you get like that.” Added Erenu. “From what you’ve been telling us, you’ve gotten so much better.”  
“I know.” I sighed. “I’m sorry for letting you guys down.”  
“Hey, cheer up.” Encouraged Lore. “We know how hard you’ve been working.”  
Erenu wrapped her arm around my shoulders. “And now, I have an excuse to get you into the Archives. Ravash Tor: youngling Archivist’s aid. I’ll get to see you a lot.”  
“Eh.” I pictured spending hours upon hours reading titles and authors, making sure everything was in order, then ten minutes hiking across the Archives to gather specific books and what nots for Jedi Knights.  
“You could help out in the engineering room.” Suggested Lore. “We don’t get much help on larger projects the Council asks us to do.”  
Tinkering around with machines was interesting, but I didn't know a thing. I grew up in a tree, we didn’t use a lot of technology besides old comm systems and hologram emitters, and I was never allowed anywhere near it either.  
“I have an idea.” Cheered Ceza. “Why don’t you try both for one day, and see how it goes. If you don’t like either, then you still have three days to find something.”  
I mulled over the options as we entered the expansive hall. “I’ll try both and see how I do. First. I need to head to the med bay, these burns are killing me.”  
“See you at lunch.” Called back Erenu, our paths diverging.  
“Aimeja.” I called into the med bay, her head whipped around the corner.  
“Hey Ravash.” She winced. “Dueling day?”  
“Dueling.” I nodded.  
“Come around here.” She called, and I stepped deeper into the medbay.  
The sterile room was a deep tan color, a few beds attached to the walls with medical drips ready and waiting, a clear tank, large enough to hold a kiltik beetle, filled with some kind of fluid sat in a corner, I shuddered at the thought of being put in it.  
“Take a seat on one of the beds. I’ll get the salve.”  
“Thanks.” I sighed, jumping up to one of the med bay beds, ignoring that tank in the room.  
Ameija noticed my tension. “What are you so nervous about?” She asked, standing in front of me with a small jar.  
“Just, whatever is in that tank. It looks like water.”  
“You don’t like water, do you?” She teased, putting the first bit of cream on my cheek. The cold jelly sending chills up my spine.  
“And if I don’t.” I defended.  
“Then I’ll keep that in mind so I never put you in the bacta tank.”  
“Thanks.” Ravash mumbled, pouting slightly.  
Aiemja began putting the soothing cream over my burns, it was gold against my skin, which was partially exposed from the burn streaks.  
“I sense you’re tense.” Noted Aimeja. “What happened.”  
“I lost.”  
“That’s not what I mean.”  
I let out a faint sigh. “I got in trouble.”  
“Well that’s not too bad. You are new here, and you’re quite old for just starting out.”  
“By Grandmaster Kingawa.”  
“Oh.” Aimeja’s lips pursed. “That changes things. What did you do.”  
“I got angry, and used ‘aggression’, or something like that.” I shrugged. “I was just fighting like I knew how, and I guess I got a little irritated.”  
“Well, you’re going to get better.” Encouraged Aimeja. “I mean that. You will make it to be a Jedi.”  
“Thanks.”  
“So, what’s the punishment?”  
“I gotta find a job.” I answered, Aimeja moving to apply the salve on my arm.  
“Well, that’s not too bad, got any ideas?”  
“Lore suggested I should help him work on mechanical projects, while Erenu wanted me to help her in the Archives.”  
“Well, what do you want to do?”  
“That’s a good question.” I chuckled. “I’m probably just going to try both and see which I like more.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Aimeja nodded, sealing the canister and handing it to me. “If your burns keep bothering you, just rub this on it.”  
“Thanks.” I palmed the little metal cylinder in my hand before slipping it into my robes. “I’m headed out, thanks again.” I called, hopping off the bed, Aimeja had already moved over to another project in the med bay.  
“Alright. See you later.”  
I ran as fast as I could without stretching my burns, which sadly wasn’t very fast.  
The mess was starting to clear out, so I had to quickly grab some meat and a piece of fruit and sitting down at our usual table, which thankfully had Lore waiting for me.  
“Thanks for waiting for me.” I blurted before scarfing down a couple slices of meat.  
“No problem.” He took a sip of some kind of juice. “You ready to get to work?”  
“Guess I have to be.” I shrugged, washing down my food with a gulp of water. “I just hope I understand it all.”  
“I think you’ll get there soon. It’s not that hard.”  
“Says the genius.” I teased; the apple like fruit the next victim of my lunch time rush.  
“Ready?” Asked Lore, getting up and setting his cup on the cleaning track.  
“Yep.” I cheered, almost throwing my tray next to his cup.  
“Then follow me.”  
We trailed off down into the heart of the Temple, and before I knew it I was standing in the mechanics shop, only a couple other Jedi inside, tinkering with what looked like a ship's laser cannon.  
“Come back here.” Lore beckoned eagerly, a smile on his face. “You won’t believe what they gave me to fix.”  
He led me into the forests of shelves, deeper until we came into a smaller work area. Sitting on a table were two partially disassembled droids. Two ‘legs’ were supported by treads, while the body was in two pieces, the body, the head -all of the wires, circuits, and brains exposed-, and a dome with a small eye piece, the color scheme . The other droid was in a little bit worse shape. The black legs were broken down into the feet and support beams, the body had all of its panels open, with what looked like several parts missing, the conical head of the astromech was in a similar predicament, the panels falling out with the eye and holo emitter popped out of their sockets and the panels on the side of its opened, exposing some computer bits.  
“The dome goes on top to hide all of the circuits, for this one.” Explained Lore, hitting the droid on the table.  
“Astromech droids?”  
“An A-LT utility droid, and an R-4 unit” Answered Lore.  
“So, where do we begin?” I asked, wiping my hands on my robes.  
“We need to connect the A-LT, up to a power source, and charge the internal batteries.” He looked around for a second. “There.” He pointed to a thick cable coming off the wall. “Pass me that cable.”  
I stumbled over a few droid pieces and grabbed the cable, which was already plugged in.  
“Here you go.” I handed the cable over to Lore, who plugged it into the droid with a snap. The computer brain lighting up.  
“Don’t worry.” Consoled Lore. “The droid has no idea what’s happening. I haven’t repaired its logic and higher function systems. It’s just the computer acknowledging the power.”  
“Phew. The last thing I want today is a screaming astromech.”  
Lore chuckled as he opened a large tool kit, various old wrenches, screwdrivers, and what nots crammed into slots.  
He set a wrench in my hand. “We need to get the legs back on to make sure the circuits from the body to the legs aren’t busted. You get the left, I’ll get the right.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
I rubbed down the leg, feeling the cool metal, before picking through the mess of wires and circuits, like the dense patches of forest back home, even if they were few and far between. I’d only been to the forests once. It was beautiful, but I liked the wide open savannah to the mountains beyond, watching the sun fall and the moon and stars rise.  
Here I watched the four moons rise and carry the stars with them, the cities dotting each satellite.  
With a huff I began connecting wires, wrapping metal and fusing them together as best I could, but my work felt slow. Especially compared to Lore, he already was checking the treads for any problem, I barely had the leg on.  
The shop got hot as sparks began to fly, from Lore’s side and mine. The connections sparking against each other in a frenzy, I tore my hands away and pressed my back against the wall, away from the harsh electric sounds.  
“Are you alright?” Asked Lore, looking up from his work, the leg seamlessly attached, he was working with the wiring inside the panels.  
“Yeah. I guess. It just sparked up on me.”  
He furrowed his brow, red eyes puzzled. “Let me check.”  
He slipped over to my side and poked around, the metal tool making sparks fly. “I see the problem.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s a basic crossed wiring problem.” He answered, grabbing a set of small tongs and maneuvering the wires. “You fused some wires together that shouldn’t be touching.”  
“Oh.” I let out a sigh.  
“It’s ok. Beginner’s mistake.”  
“I don’t think engineering is the right thing for me.”  
“You sure?” He asked, looking back at me. “With a little practice you should be fine.”  
“I dunno.” I sighed. “I’m going to check out the Archives, try and find Erenu. I think I’ll have more luck there.”  
“Alright.” He nodded. “Well, if you ever want to come down here, the shop door is always open.”  
“Thanks.” I wove my way through the shelves and back up to the Archives, which were bustling with Jedi.  
“Master Jin.” I called, walking up to the desk. “Do you know where Erenu is?”  
He looked up from his book. “Ah, yes. She’s on the second level, working through the records on Hutt Space. She mentioned you could be coming by. If you don’t mind, I have a project for you as well.”  
“Lay it on me.”  
He grinned at my enthusiasm. “The section on the Unknown Regions needs to be reorganized, downloaded and ready for copying by the end of the day.”  
“The whole section?” I asked, following the librarian over to a large shelf near the back of the Archives.  
“The whole section.” He confirmed, pulling out a large tablet from his robes, and tapping lightly.  
“You’ll be able to find everything you need on this tablet. All Unknown Regions books, journals, and reports from across the galaxy. Organize by author last name in aurebesh order, then by date it was written, if that isn’t listed use the date it entered the Archives. Got all that.”  
“I think so.” I answered, honestly.  
“You’ll get it done.” Encouraged Master Jin. “See you before dinner.”  
“See you then.” I sighed, tapping away at the tablet. There weren’t many books in this section. Maybe one hundred tops. A couple books on the Chiss, Lore’s species, and their home world Csilla, and the Ascendancy. Several Jedi texts about a planet called Ilum, a cold and barren world that held kyber crystals. I suppose I’ll be headed there someday, if I can survive being a youngling. There were a few journal entries on gravity phenomena, wells and black holes that littered the Rift, the expanse of desolate galaxy between us and the Galactic West, and how it was almost impossible to navigate. Some journals spoke of space dwelling creatures the size of ships, great ship graveyards littered with metal hulks and corpses among the floatsoam. There were several journals and records on other Jedi Temples near the Unknown Regions in the Expansion Disk and Wildspace, places like Jehda and Ahch-To.  
A shadow passed over my tablet, the setting sun casting a shadow on the pillars, and my stomach rumbled that it was dinner time.  
“Oh crap.” I hissed, bolting up and running towards the Archives main desk. “Master Jin.” I called, not seeing the old master anywhere. “I finished organizing.”  
“I thought you would never finish.” Crooned Erenu.  
“Ahh.” I cried out, my fist moving before I thought, stopping a micrometer from Erenu’s face. “Don’t scare me like that.” I let out my breath, hand dropping to my side.  
Erenu burst into laughter. “I got you good.”  
I gave a small growl.  
“Admit it.” She pressured.  
“Oh fine.” I relented. “Yes you scared me.” I thrust the tablet to her chest. “Now help me find where to put this.”  
“So he made you finish off the Unknown Regions?” She asked, scanning through the files, walking behind the Archivist desk.  
“Finish off?”  
“Yeah.” Nodded Erenu. “You did about a quarter of it.”  
“That was only a quarter?” My jaw dropped. “These Unknown Regions sound pretty well known to me.”  
Erenu chuckled, hooking up the tablet to a larger console. “Compared to all the information we have on everywhere else in the Galaxy.” She motioned to the shelves. “The number of books about the Unknowns is a drop of a drop in an ocean.”  
I gave a whistle. “Yeah. I don’t think I’ll be able to work here without falling asleep.”  
“You’ll get used to it.” Shrugged Erenu.  
“Say’s the girl who reads and walks.” I teased, sitting on the counter, swinging my legs.  
“Hey, books are awesome.”  
“So is dinner. So let’s hurry up and get there.” I grabbed her arm and pulled her over the desk and to the mess.  
“But the files haven’t finished downloading yet.” Complained Erenu.  
“It’ll be fine.” I dismissed. “Master Jin will take care of it.”  
“How do you know?” Asked Erenu, I had let go of her arm and we ascended the stairs to the main hall.  
“He would never leave the Archives with me in them.” I pointed out.  
Erenu thought for a second. “Fair point.”  
“So glad you two could join us.” Teased Ceza as we sat down, Lore already eating, ready to get back to his astromech before we had to go to bed.  
“I’m glad to be here.” I chuckled. “I’m famished.” I bit into a chunk of roasted meat, and it was oh so good.  
“You didn’t even move that much.” Erenu teased, taking a square of what looked like dehydrated seaweed.  
“I’m still gonna be hungry.” I shrugged. “Ever since I got here, I’ve been eating less. Portions aren’t as big as I’m used to.”  
“What’s normal on Cathar.” Asked Lore, slurping up some noodles.  
“About twice as much as I have now.”  
“You have a mountain on your plate.” Cried Ceza.  
“This is nothing.” I boasted. “My father could eat half a beast before stopping.”  
Erenu shook her head. “I’ll never understand warrior cultures.”  
I shrugged. “I don’t mind, as long as you don’t mind how much I eat.” I gave a toothy smile before taking another bite.  
“So, did you like your job down in the shop?” Asked Erenu, taking a small bite out of her fish.  
“Surprisingly, yes and no.” I answered. “I liked working down there, but I don’t think I’d like to do it as a job.”  
“So, Archives tomorrow right?” Asked Ceza.  
“Uhm, I went there this afternoon, and didn’t like it too much.”  
“So, what are you going to do.”  
“I have no idea.” I shrugged. “I mean the only other place I’m familiar with around the Temple is the med bay, mostly because I’ve been there at least twice a week.” I snapped my fingers, which wasn’t that loud. “That’s it.” I grabbed my plate. “Gotta go. Explain later.” I set my tray down and ran to the med bay, hopefully Aimeja was still working.  
“Aimeja.” I called into the med bay.  
“What now.” She teased, coming around the corner, tapping away at a tablet.  
“I think I know where I want to work.”  
The human gave me a quizzical look before realizing. “It’ll be a lot of work, and study.”  
“That’s fine.”  
“There’s a lot of biology and physiology you have to learn, along with a lot of procedures.”  
“I don’t care. This is the only other place in the Temple that I know how to get to on my own and am familiar with. And I need a job, otherwise I’ll get dropped.”  
“I hear you.” Aimeja smiled faintly. “I need someone to get a few canisters from the top shelf, they can take a bit of weight.”  
It took a second to realize what her answer was. I nodded, “Yes ma’am.”

\-----

“You’re in a good mood.” Noted Erenu as she munched on a piece of seaweed bread.  
“You bet I am.” I smiled before testing into a nice slice of meat. “I found a job.”  
“What did you end up doing.” Asked Ceza.  
“I’m working in the med bay.” I proudly declared.  
“Wow.” Lore let out a faint whistle. “That’s gonna be a tough job.”  
“I know.” I let out a small sigh. “But I’m kinda looking forward to it.”  
“I wonder what Zentuur is gonna do.” Mused Erenu.  
Ceza furrowed his brow and searched around the mess hall. “I don’t actually see him, or Zieh.”  
“Oh, I know where they are.” Erenu rolled her eyes. “They’re in the hangar, Zieh likes to practice flying in the sim, Zentuur probably asked if he could help working with ships.”  
“Maybe it’ll fix his attitude too.” Muttered Ceza.  
Erenu socked him in the arm. “Hey, we don't talk like that. I dn’t like him either, but remember, we’re Jedi, well kinda. The least we can do is support the other younglings.”  
“Says the code follower.” Teased Lore with a faint smirk.  
“Hey, I’m getting better.” Erenu flashed a smile with a chuckle.  
“Oh, Erenu.” Called Ravash. “Would you be willing to find me some texts on medicine and basic first aid?”  
“For sure.” She nodded. “I can get ‘em to you before we go to bed tonight.”  
“Thanks.”  
After dinner, I began wandering the Temple Halls, and stumbled into one of the gardens. Flowers of every color bloomed in a swath of light from the setting sun, the soft grass felt good against my feet. “It's beautiful, isn’t it.” Called a voice in Catharese. My head turned to face the voice, his dark fur stood out against tan robes, his hair braided in rows and tied back, blue eyes gleamed in the city-lights. I gave a bow. “It is.” I agreed, speaking in my mother tongue. “It feels so nice to have a reprieve from all the metal.” He gave a nod. “Indeed. I’m Ykho Pon.” “Ravash Tor.” I paused. “So, where on Cathar are you from?” “Near the pole.” He answered. “It gets mighty cold up there. Where are you from, Ravash?” “Oh, the savannah, close to the mountains about 25 degrees north of the equator.” “There’s good hunting down there.” “You bet there is.” I cheered. “Lot of hoppers like to hang around the foothills.” Ykho’s eyes snapped towards a patch of bushes, barren of flowers. “Ah, here comes the show.” “What show?” “Just watch that empty patch.” The sun dipped below the horizon, the evening fading to dusk. In a matter of seconds, silver blooms opening and shimmered in the russest light. “What are they?” I asked, moving over to inspect the shimmering petals. “A very rare species of moonflower, only found on a planet in the outer rim called Frescal.” A silence hung in the air. “How did you get used to, well all of this.” I motioned around me. “It took time.” He answered. “I still miss the plains, the snowfalls.” “Oh.” “But I also have learned to love it here.” He continued. “There is a beauty about this place you can’t find anywhere else. In the people, the lights, the Temple. The Frescan moonflower only shines when the sun has set. Goodnight, young Ravash.” I offered no reply as I knelt in the garden, the dusk fading, gazing at the silver flowers, and thinking of home. I shuffled back to my quarters, a couple data pads sat on my desk, with a handwritten note. ‘You weren’t here, so I left the books. And nice little sprout. I gave it some water.’ ~Erenu. I gave a slight smile and looked over to the window, the sapling barely poking out of the topsoil. I rolled myself into bed, and readied myself for the long journey ahead.


End file.
